Fight Alone
by Mardrena
Summary: Over the years, the ten Ronin Warriors have learned to trust and co-operate with one another more than ever, but there comes a time when each must stand on their own.
1. Old Warrior Pride

Old Warrior Pride

By Mardrena

_Many years have passed since we first became aware of them: The Ronin Warriors. Harried, determined, valiant…against all odds, at every turn where they stumbled unto certain doom, they prevailed. It embodies my domain…such noble perseverance. They are not without fault, however. The spirits once personified by their Armors now made flesh are Human spirits, and Humans are imperfect…which makes them so perfect._

_Ouagli…I laugh at you…you gathered all your might and all your wickedness only to be turned aside by mortals equal to your might. They have withdrawn, but you remain cautious, wary…meek even… and you hesitate to throw your wrath against the Ronin. How ironic that for all your malevolence you gave the Enemy pause, and brought humanity precious time_…

_For now you seem content to test the strength of your foes, the heroic Ronin Warriors and their allies. They are mighty together…but what happens when they are bereft of that strength? You scattered them across the world, and they grew stronger. You enslaved many of their number, and they grew stronger. No force from without can break their true spirits…but…are they proofed from within? That is the next test they must pass…and we will watch as always…_

* * *

A pack of Dynasty Droids paused when a sword struck the pavement infront of them. Reddish mist seeped out from the edges and roiled around them, yet washed over their armor like fog. The sword quivered and spun through the air until caught by an expert hand. "I don't get it! It's worked before!" Sehkmet argued and stepped away from the advancing soldiers.

"They must be using some sort of anti-corrosion coating," Rowen said from overhead.

"How much you wager they didn't coat the insides?" Anubis smirked and hurled his chain at another soldier. The metal buckled under the impact and the claw plowed all the way through the chest, missing the core, but burrowing through the body and grasping a soldier behind. Anubis tugged mightily and yanked both soldiers off-balance. Sehkmet glanced at him then back at the remaining soldiers and smirked. He sprang up onto the chain and ran along it before springing onto the falling soldiers' heads and launching over the remaining group.

His face brightened with glee under his mask as he plunged one sword into the chest cavity of a Dynasty Droid, piercing the gap between the collar and neck. He left the sword poking into the construct before repeating the same tactic on five more soldiers. The rest of the group turned and took aim. Sehkmet didn't look the least bit worried. The soldiers he'd impaled convulsed and exploded in a shower of disintegrating metal and crimson mist. Despite the protection afforded by the coating, the mist flayed away at the joints and seams of other soldiers' armors.

Surviving soldiers backed away from the swirling cloud that consumed almost the entire center of the attacking group. Sehkmet leapt out from the fog and six blades whirled through the air behind him. He landed on the ground neatly and caught two swords in his hands and the remaining four slid into their scabbards. He flashed Anubis a crafty grin, Anubis smirked back approvingly. The two turned their attention to the remaining soldiers.

"SKY FLARE!" swirling orbs of flame manifested in the air above the street before streaking down upon the soldiers. The fire bounced off the soldiers' armor at first, but the hail intensified and the soldiers began to wither under the assault, their armor glowing red hot. Arrow shafts, extensor blades, and claw cables plunged through the chest plates of the remaining soldiers. The hissing remains sagged towards the ground before vanishing entirely.

"That's the last of'em!" Kento crowed and landed on the pavement, followed by Dais and Ryo. Rowen alighted nearby and Sehkmet and Anubis approached.

"The more they change, the more they stay the same, eh?" Ryo grinned.

"Your resourcefulness never ceases to amaze me, Ronin Warriors…" The six of them looked up and gasped upon hearing the high-pitched giggle. "Truly you would make splendid heralds of the Dynasty if not for your stubbornness and corrupted hearts full of righteousness."

"Kylyra! Shed armor! Shed armor, now!" Ryo ordered and dismissed the Armor of Wildfire. Rowen and Kento followed suit, as did Dais, Sehkmet, and Anubis.

"Oh? Taking it all off for little old me? Why, I am flattered, Ronin Warriors. You certainly know how to make a girl blu-OH!" Kylyra had to spring out of the way when a blast pulse tore through where she'd been standing. She landed a few feet away but had to jump again when a second blast nearly struck her. A third whistled past close enough to singe a few strands of hair.

"TALK TO THE FIST CUZ MY FACE ISN'T LISTENING!" Kento roared and fired repeatedly with the clawnchers of his Ram sub-armor.

"Wretched brute!" Kylyra growled in frustration and raised her hand to the sky. Bolts of lightning struck the street, depositing fresh troops to engage the Ronin. Dynasty Droids raised their weapons. Ryo and Rowen summoned their own AnimArmor sub-armors.

Ryo shot a few with his claw darts and the tines clamped onto the chest plates. The affected soldiers looked down disdainfully. "Wait for it…" Ryo raised a finger and grinned. A tiny mechanism hissed and a bright orange fluid dripped out of the claw darts. The second it touched metal, the fluid began hissing and burning brightly, causing the metal to turn molten in seconds and slag away, exposing the inner components. The soldiers tried to swat the darts off frantically, but Rowen fired pulses from his clawnchers into the gaping holes, blasting the soldiers apart.

Ryo reached down and retrieved more vials from their magnetic fastenings at his waist. Crafty Naz Dassyr had collaborated with Kayura to devise a combustible chemical that reacted violently when exposed to air and metal. Chi Chi Lina, Australa designed a delivery method that could "piggyback" on Ryo's claw darts. Small vials could fit into narrow slits on the top of the darts, as if such modification had been anticipated by the designer of the original AnimArmors.

Anubis leapt atop the crane of a nearby tow truck and struck down with a swift chop, severing the chain from the towing crane. He gathered it up and swung the heavy hook around, using it as a makeshift weapon and hurled the hook into the face of an approaching soldier then yanked it to the side, slamming it against another soldier. Dais and Sehkmet also improvised by uprooting street signs and impaling soldiers with the jagged ends.

"Ugh! Doom Lords! Make an example of them for their mockery!" Kylyra shouted and pointed at the ground. Larger bolts of lightning struck the pavement, revealing a group of the powerful Destroyer Droids. They raised their heavy weapons and took aim at the Ronin.

"That…could be problematic…" Anubis muttered in concern. Ryo, Kento, and Rowen summoned full AnimArmor, but the three Elders had no such protection. Kylyra smirked.

"TOOOOOOOOR!" Anubis looked up, recognizing the Thunthen word for "attack!" Two bulky forms sprang down from the rooftops. The largest one landed shell-first on a Doom Lord, and the smaller gaunt, pale-skinned one landed infront of the soldier nearby.

Rgn Chorrez lashed his tail, sweeping the Doom Lord's legs out from under it and sending it toppling over to land on its face. He reached out and grabbed Koi Udsarrin by the wrist and helped the huge Noble stand then, as if swinging a dance partner, swung him sideways so Koi landed shell-first on top of the fallen Destroyer. Rgn helped Koi stand up again and the two Thunthen Rares lunged at the remaining Destroyers. The Dynasty constructs looked almost afraid as mighty Koi barreled towards them, smashing their faces in with his fists and tearing open their bodies with his claws. At eleven feet tall, he loomed above them, and one looked terrified as Koi grabbed it by the shoulders and butted it in the face with his hook-shaped horns.

Kylyra did not know Rgn's name. She didn't remember such pale skin or the ability to snort freezing blasts. She only saw a skinny Thunthen Noble with a reddish beard. Her face contorted with rage and she drew both swords. "BRU RANIR! YOU WILL PAY!" Rgn didn't look up from freezing a Destroyer's face solid before smashing it with his tail club, but he glanced from side to side when he thought he heard someone yelling at him and looked over his shoulder.

"Ack!" he helped and barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting skewered by Kylyra's swords. Kylyra lunged again and stabbed repeatedly, forcing Rgn to keep springing back and back over the street. Rgn squawked in protest when the tip of one sword snipped off some strands of his scaly beard. He needed time to inhale in order to use his freonine blasts, but Kylyra pressed the attack, seemingly blinded with rage. Rgn flailed his arms when he tripped over the curb and landed on his shell. He struggled to stand as Kylyra closed the distance.

"Hey, Kylyra!" Kylyra paused and glanced up when she heard the voice of the Lady Ronin. "You got something stuck on your body!" Tanya landed between Kylyra and Rgn. "Lemme blow it off for you! TY-PHOON-" Tanya began spinning her swords. Kylyra let out a growling scream of frustration before springing away and vanishing in a whirl of violet petals. Tanya smirked and separated her swords then sheathed them.

"Rgn! Buddy, you okay?" Rowen asked as he ran over, followed by the other Ronin. He and Anubis grabbed Rgn's wrists and helped the Noble stand. "What was that all about?"

"I heard her call you 'Bru Ranir'. That's Mal Daggur's right-hand man, isn't he?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, and judging from the way she addressed me, she didn't have a pleasant first encounter," a shaken Rgn replied and patted his palm over his chin, checking his beard.

"Well that explains why she had it in for you," Ryo commented.

"It's weird, but in a way Mal Daggur's invasion helped us. Talpa's been holding back on launching an all-out attack ever since the Thunthen appeared," Rowen added.

"Yah, imagine big ol' scary Talpa afraid of a couple of alien space dragons," Kento joked. He yelped and recoiled when Koi loomed infront of him and growled warningly.

"Hey, I just realized something…I think we set a new record for minimal collateral damage," Sehkmet remarked and glanced around the street. Except for a few uprooted signs, slightly damaged vehicles, and acid burns in the pavement, the street looked mostly intact. Anubis tossed the chain he'd been using aside, and it landed on the sidewalk with a loud clank.

"Man, all this planning battles in advance takes the fun out of things. I liked it better in the old days; it's easier to just smash the bad guys," Kento grumbled.

"Battle should never be that easy," Anubis countered and scowled.

"Says the former super villain," Rowen teased, drawing a snort from Anubis.

Ryo opened his mouth to speak but paused when his wrist-com beeped. "Bak? What's up?"

"_Ryo, we've intercepted news reports indicating the arrival of a second assault group, this time comprised entirely of Destroyer-class troops_," Bak Thraplek informed over the channel.

"Clearly in response to these two," Anubis muttered and glanced at Rgn and Koi, who stood off to one side. Tanya stood next to the huge Rare and reached up and rubbed his chin, scratching his beard occasionally. Koi tilted his head to one side, enjoying the attention.

"I doubt Kylyra will come back as long as Tanya's around. Dais, use your powers to conceal Tanya and Sehkmet and set up an ambush while Rowen, Kento, and I come in for a flank…" While Ryo laid out his strategy, Dais's eyelid twitched and he blinked several times.

_What…what's going on?_ Instead of seeing Ronin and Thunthen standing together, he started seeing fuzzy colored blobs. He blinked again and massaged his eyelid with his index finger and opened it again. His vision seemed to clear back to normal.

"I must object, Gauraax Ryo," Rgn stepped forward. "Koi and I handled ourselves against the Destroyers just fine before, we should accompany you against this newest wave."

"No way. You're too valuable to risk against such a large group. You caught them off guard the first time, but now they're expecting you. We can't play our hand just yet. Anubis, you stay with them in reserve…" Dais growled when his vision blurred again and he shook his head. "Let's head out before they cause too much damage." Dais opened his eyes but still saw colored blobs. He saw one that looked vaguely pinkish and followed behind the group.

"Dais, what are you doing here? You were supposed to go with Tanya and Sehk."

"Ryo? Wait-what the…" Dais blinked again and again and the pinkish blur turned reddish. He briefly saw a confused Ryo staring at him. "OH SHIT!" Dais exclaimed and sprang off along the rooftops. He heard frantic chatter coming in over the open channel and glanced at his wrist-com's tracking screen. He barely managed to get his bearings before his vision blurred again and he ran headlong towards where he hoped to find the others.

"Waaugh!" Tanya sidestepped in time to avoid a blast that tore a chunk out of the pavement. She felt herself bump into something and looked over her shoulder to see Sehkmet backed up against her. Over a dozen Destroyers surrounded them and prepared to fire.

Dais arrived on a rooftop overlooking the scene and vaguely made out two armored figures cornered by bulkier forms. "ARMOR OF ILLUSION! TAO NIN!" he summoned full armor and assessed the situation. While armor could protect them from the energy blasts for a short while, that many Destroyers could cause serious injury with repeated firings. Tanya and Sehkmet couldn't teleport, and even if they could leap out of the way, more Destroyers stood ready to shoot them out of the air. Dais remembered how Kylyra had reacted upon seeing Rgn.

"TOR!" The Destroyers turned to face the source of the cry and Tanya and Sehkmet looked surprised to see almost a dozen armored Thunthen Nobles standing at the ready wielding phergon rifles. The Nobles opened fire, and the Destroyers recoiled from the sudden barrage, momentarily forgetting about the two cornered Ronin. Tanya and Sehk saw an opening and leapt up out of the way. A few Destroyers spotted them and tried firing, but missed. The Destroyers opened fire on the brazen Thunthen, but their shots passed right through.

Suddenly white-hot energy bursts followed by a spray of smaller blue pulses erupted from the Thunthen group, causing very real damage to the Destroyers. They fired aimlessly into the group, but still the barrage persisted with some of the white bursts plowing through core processors with surgical precision. Three energy discs pelted the chest of the last Destroyer, slicing through it neatly. Tanya and Sehkmet watched in awe as the Thunthen illusion vanished.

Metal clanked as WILDCAT padded forward, swishing her tail behind her. "I called WILDCAT in to help. What happened, Dais? Did you not hear your assignment?" Dais looked behind him when he heard Ryo and saw him along with Rowen and Kento. Tanya and Sehkmet sprang up to the rooftop and approached Dais swiftly.

"WHAT THE *censored!* WHAT THE *censored!* WHAT THE *censored* WAS THAT?!" Tanya screamed and shoved Dais in the chest with both hands repeatedly.

"We almost got _fried_ out there! Where the hell were you!?" Sehkmet demanded and grabbed Dais by the collar then pushed him away roughly. Dais said nothing and stared ahead blankly. His vision cleared enough for him to see outrage on Tanya and Sehk's faces.

"Dais? What's wrong? You feeling okay?" Kento asked, concerned.

"Dais, if something's bothering you, you should-" Ryo put a hand on Dais's shoulder.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Dais screamed and pushed Ryo away roughly before stalking over to the opposite end of the roof. Ryo said nothing but observed worriedly. Dais gripped the edge and took off his helmet, flinging it to the side in disgust. No one else said anything, and Dais remained standing there for some time burning with shame from such a blunder on his part.

* * *

After they returned to the Roost, Ryo, Rowen, and Anubis went to the conference room to meet with Bak Thraplek to discuss future strategies. In response to the more recent skirmish-style attacks, the Ronin had taken to drafting complex multi-stage tactics. They would designate first-response groups in advance and follow-up groups in the event of specific enemies such as Kylyra.

Dais shuffled through the main cavern on his way to the residential hall. He could hear Anubis suggesting bringing the current Neo Ronin along on the next mission, and Rowen arguing against it, but when he glanced out the corner of his eye he only saw blurred blobs. Ryo spotted him as he passed by the entrance and frowned in concern but remained at the table. Dais continued walking until he stopped near a door. The doors slid open at his presence.

"Gaaah!" he heard Kayura's startled yelp.

"Shit! Sorry! My mistake! I didn't see anything, honest!" Dais recoiled and backed up into the hall, averting his gaze until the door slid back shut.

"Yeah, I bet he didn't…" "You think his sight's going?" Dais growled when he heard Cale and Sehkmet snickering from the main cavern. He remembered the layout of the hall and turned back around. Michelle sat up from where she lay in bed reading a book and leaned to the side when she saw Dais shuffle past listlessly. She usually kept the door open unless asleep and walked over to the door and poked her head out into the hall. She saw Dais pat the wall with his palm until he touched the door belonging to the chamber he and Danae shared.

Danae had also been reading a book-the Thangien kind with the binding along the top edge-as she lay in bed. She looked up when she heard the doors slide open and saw Dais enter looking disheartened. She set the book aside and swung her legs to the side and sat up in bed. "Nucan, something troubles you?" she asked softly and beckoned to him. He glanced in her direction and walked towards her slowly. He reached up with one hand and grasped aimlessly until she grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed.

They had decorated their room as close to traditional Thangien style as manageable, with filmy cloth covering practically every square inch of the walls and polished wooden furniture. Plants in shiny glazed pots occupied the corners, and the gentle rustling from the air circulation gave the illusion of being in an open-walled room on Thanged. Dais sat down beside Danae, but he could not see the room and its colorful furnishings, nor his pairmate's amethyst-colored eyes and lavender hair. Danae reached up and cupped his chin in her hands and turned his face towards her. His single eye looked distant and frightened. She stroked his hair and frowned.

"I-I-I'm…having trouble…seeing your face…" Dais whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

* * *

"Hmm…hmm…" Shannon O'Connor peered through the Strata Sapphire as she moved it from side to side, using it as a sort of magical x-ray to examine Dais' skull.

"Well, Doc? What's the diagnosis?" Dais teased half-heartedly. While Shannon performed her test, Danae herself stood near the door with her sword half drawn, ready to ward away any nosy intruders. Shannon moved the claymore away and reverted it to pendant form. She put her hands in her lap and pursed her lips, blowing air up through her bangs.

"You know what…I'm not really a doctor. I'm more of a field medic," she admitted and shook her head. Dais frowned in dismay. "Buuuut, it just so happens I know a real doctor. You might've heard of him?" Shannon hinted with a smile and raised both eyebrows. "He's my dad."

* * *

The bulky machine whirred loudly and lights from the interior moved over his face as the narrow bed he rest on slid out from the bulky metal cylinder. "So, this is a bladeless scalpel? I think I'd prefer a real scalpel," Dais grumbled and sat up on the bed.

"Not a fan of technology?" Charles O'Connor teased.

"No, just bored out of my skull." Dais stretched his arms and massaged his neck. "You know…I can't imagine it being easy for you to make time for such an emergency, even in a hospital. You've always been willing to aid the Ronin Warriors whenever needed, yet I've never heard of you so much as charging a cent from Mia or anyone else…" Dais remarked. Charles smirked from where he sat near the machine drawing up readouts from the test.

"Too often people go into the profession with open hearts. They start for all the right reasons, wanting to save lives and make a difference…then at some point, they stop caring about the lifeline and more about the bottom line." Dais saw Charles' face harden in a way he'd never seen from the good doctor before. "That sort of arrogance cost my nephew his life," Charles growled.

"Nephew…?" Dais frowned. The O'Connor family tree had many branches, and he had trouble remembering which ones came from where. Then he remembered how Azuro had once mentioned seeing something among the belongings of Shannon's energetic cousin Shainie: A picture of her with a sickly young boy. "Oh…Oh! Sorry…" Dais winced.

"Our father made sure justice was served, but no amount of settlement money can bring back the dead. My sisters and I each set out to make sure not to repeat that mistake, and to stop anyone else from making future mistakes. Jackie and I look to the future, while Jamine keeps an eye on the past. Shannon has her duty as the Guardian. If you go by our druidic ancestry, that makes me the herbalist," Charles chuckled and glanced back at the screen. "…When did you start having problems with your sight?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Just recently. At first I thought it was battle fatigue and tried to sleep it off, but it keeps going off and on every so often. Can't you just put a few drops of Richtho tea in my eye?"

"Richtho tea doesn't work that way," Charles said and shook his head. "It's only effective on fresh injuries, and the problem isn't with your eye_ball_, it's with your optic nerve."

"What?" Dais frowned and walked over to the desk. Charles pulled a pen out of his front coat pocket and tapped an area on the screen, moving the tip about in a circle.

"You see this?" Dais blinked and peered at the screen. He could only see an off-white blob next to an off-whiter blob. "I'm no ophthalmologist, but I know tissue buildup when I see it. There's excess tissue growing around your optic nerve, compressing it, and that's causing it to relay faulty images to your brain." Charles illustrated by closing his thumb and index finger around the pen. "Not only that, near as I can tell this is a pre-existing condition that's been previously dormant, only something's aggravated it recently."

"…I can imagine why…" Dais muttered worriedly. Definitely could've had something to do with being dosed with unhealthy amounts of dark energy courtesy of Kylyra. "Is it treatable?"

"Not with current techniques. Most cases I've heard of result in partial or complete blindness. There _are_ experimental therapies but…I wouldn't recommend them… Look, we've identified the cause. Why don't you just ask Shannon and Kayura to work their magic and-"

"No! I can't let anyone else know about this. I can't afford to show weakness." Charles opened his mouth to protest but paused when he saw Dais' expression. "Showing weakness cost me greatly in the past…" Dais whispered and walked over to the bed and leaned against it.

"I didn't have as illustrious an upbringing as Anubis. I started out with lowly status, but I set out with grand dreams. The great clans warred with each other for prestige and power…both of which I craved, but I wanted to carve my own place in destiny. I already possessed the ability to shape the appearance of my surroundings long before I gained my armor, and with that power, I gathered brigands and lowlifes and set to building my own kingdom.

"I had a group of three advisors I dubbed my 'eyes'. A spider has eight eyes. I had two, they represented the other six. They enforced my will throughout my army and informed me of everything. I didn't have the tactical genius of Anubis, or the savage strength of Cale, or the wild depravity of Sehkmet, but my strength lay in my illusions…and in that…my allies saw weakness.

"One night, I found myself betrayed by my Eyes. They intended to usurp me, but they made the mistake of assuming my power made me weak. I slew them all, but paid a heavy price. At that moment, my rivals closed in to crush me, and my supporters all fled, fearful and faithless. The web I so carefully constructed to last began falling apart all around me…then _he_ came."

Dais remembered standing amid the ruins of his fortress, one hand clamped over his bloody ruined eye, staring up in awe at the dreadful visage that burned in the sky. "_Your ambition is little and your grasp weak. Join me, and I will give you the power to_ break _minds and_ bend _wills_," Talpa had spoken to him. Dais accepted and became the Dark Warlord of Illusion.

"And in the end, it turned out even _that_ was an illusion. We Dark Warlords thought ourselves indispensable to the Dynasty, but we were never more than just tools." Charles listened sympathetically as Dais continued. "Now, as a Ronin Warrior, I finally know what it means to have true strength…if I let everyone know about this, I fear I'll lose that too. I _can't_ afford to show weakness. I _have_ take care of this on my own," Dais stated firmly and shook his head.

"Your _friends_ would probably argue that nothing can take _that_ away from you. Look, Dais…you take care of this 'on your own', and you _will_ lose sight in your remaining eye. Now I imagine if you're dedicated enough, you can adapt to work around it, but it'd take a great deal of rehabilitation. You refuse to seek magical help. You refuse to seek medical help. What other option do you have?" Charles argued and waved one hand to the side.

Dais nodded in admission and he stood back up and folded his arms over his chest. He tilted his face at the ceiling then looked at the wall. He bit his lip and frowned then looked over his shoulder. "Hey Doc…you've never been to Thanged, have you?"

* * *

"Dad?" Anubis glanced up from his book when Michelle spoke. "I'm worried. Danae took off on Pegasus all of a sudden, and I haven't seen Dais since yesterday."

"If he's reluctant to show his face, I can't say I blame him after last night's debacle."

"That's not a nice thing to say! He's your friend! You sound just like Cale and Sehkmet. They've been saying nasty things about Dais in his absence," Michelle scolded.

"Dais is my 'friend' in the same sense that Mikita and Itchyatukomi are your 'pets'," Anubis rolled his eyes and shut his book. "We respect each other, that is all…or, rather, he respects _me_. It takes a strong stomach to swallow one's pride when faced with either helping one's enemies or having to take orders from a Nether Lord…" Anubis said with a smirk, fondly reminiscing before reopening his book and resuming reading.

"Well aren't you worried about Dais at all?"

"You must understand, Michelle; camaraderie was never a strong suit of the Dark Warlords. We didn't get as far as we did or live as long as we have now by hovering over each other out of concern. Quite the contrary, we always strove to outdo one another."

"But wasn't learning about 'strength in unity' part of your big epiphany?" Michelle teased.

"Yes, but while there is strength in the bonds of friendship, the strength of self cannot be ignored or forgotten. Whatever troubles Dais, it is a matter he has chosen to attend to on his own. That's his _choice_, and it must be respected. If it so happens he cannot overcome this obstacle, he knows he has people he can call upon if needed. Whatever mid-century crisis Dais is going through, I have every confidence in his ability to handle himself."

"Well, you go ahead and stay confident. I'll go ahead and keep worrying," Michelle sniffed and folded her arms over the table and set her chin on her arm.

* * *

"How you holding up back there, Doc?" Dais hollered over the roar of the crackling vortex.

"I'm having trouble deciding whether I should gape in awe or throw up," Charles replied from where he sat at the rear saddle with his arms around Dais' waist.

"I would not advise that," Danae commented from the fore saddle. "It would be considered a solid, and thus retained by the air shield." Pegasus whinnied merrily and shook his head.

"I'm getting the impression that the horse is laughing at me," Charles grumbled. Pegasus let out a growling snort and looked over his shoulder. "And that he objects to being called a horse." Dais chuckled when he heard Danae scolding Pegasus in Thangien for threatening to buck the doctor. They approached the exit of the vortex and exited in space above Planet Thanged. Charles looked every which way, struggling to maintain professional calm as they began atmospheric entry. Most of the visiting Ronin had arrived via group teleport, and few had ever seen the view of the rushing clouds and blurred ground when descending from on high.

Unfortunately Dais' vision blurred again and he couldn't see the expression on Charles' face, but he could imagine the awestruck joy at being treated to the spectacular view as Dais himself had once witnessed. Pegasus' wing blades parted to brake and he dismissed his air shield. Charles felt as if riding in a car with the top down, and he had to blink and squint his eyes against the rushing air. He could make out in the distance a surreal skyline as they approached the Thangien capital and only major city: Bainshaebo. Shannon had described it to him often, but even cleverly descriptive words could not do the massive city justice.

Dais and Danae both looked down when they passed over the walled estate of the House of St'lur. "As much as I'd like to introduce you to the in-laws, I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible before I'm needed," Dais informed, glancing over his shoulder at Charles.

"Perfectly understandable; Sightseeing can wait another day. I'm just here to help you," Charles agreed. Still, he took the time during the brief flight to drink in the view of the sprawling cityscape and the five massive buildings that dominated the skyline. He spotted a huge lush area that could easily shame Central Park. Pegasus approached a structure that reminded Charles of an Aztec pyramid, only made of black stone with large glass windows along each level. The Pegasi fanned his wings as he came in for a landing, and the sight of people and Pegasi milling about in the large courtyard below didn't seem at all different from the bustle of a hospital back on Earth.

White Pegasi drew carriages alongside a sidewalk, and female medics wearing cowls and white combat uniforms attended patients as they emerged. Male doctors clad in long white surcoats accompanied each team to assess situations. Charles even spotted a couple of pure black Pegasi drawing narrow carriages he assumed to be hearses, driven by masked riders in red combat uniforms. Pegasus set his hooves on the ground and his three passengers slid out of their seats. Danae said something to Pegasus and patted him on the neck before stepping away and walking towards the entryway. Charles looked over his shoulder and watched as Pegasus launched back into the air and flew away into the city. He turned his attention back to Dais and Danae and followed them inside. Despite being on an entirely different planet, the interior of the massive structure looked very similar to a traditional hospital.

Danae approached a long counter that stretched the length of a large lobby. Medics stood at attention in each cubicle, either speaking to incoming patients, each other, or performing other tasks. Danae greeted one medic in her language, a word Charles heard as "Thelektukak", but after the greeting he couldn't make sense of the rest, yet the two women spoke fluidly. The medic nodded and indicated a place on a map hanging from the wall behind her. Her arm moved as she wrote something on the desktop behind the counter then she reached over and held something out to Charles. He blinked uncertainly, but the medic nudged it towards him and he accepted what looked like a strip of cloth hanging from a pin. He examined it and saw crescent-shaped letters scrawled down the length of the strip; apparently a guest badge of some sort.

Danae said something to Dais and nodded towards a set of quadruple doors then walked towards them. Dais followed, and Charles hurried after them, not wanting to get lost in the complex. Charles noticed how some medics and doctors glanced at him as he passed by. His fingers fumbled with attaching the pin to his front coat pocket.

"Oh here, I forgot to give you these," Dais said and handed something to Charles as they walked. "Put one on your collar and the other in your ear." Charles looked at the tiny metal buttons but shrugged and did as instructed. Upon doing so he could finally understand what Thangiens said as they passed by. He wrinkled his nose when he heard some of them criticizing his "drab-looking combat uniform" until they recognized him as an "Oldworlder".

Danae came to a stop outside a room marked with a bronze plaque with crescent-shaped letters. She turned to Dais and whispered something to him. Charles turned away and scratched his ear idly when the two kissed and Danae gave Dais a smile before walking towards a nearby waiting room adorned with tapestries and plants. Dais pushed the door open and gestured for Charles to follow him inside. They entered a lavish office with walls covered in tapestries and metal plaques. An elderly man with short-cropped silvery hair with faint traces of blue rose from his seat behind the desk and stepped forward to greet Dais.

"Thelektukak DaiTakin!" the man smiled and shook Dais' hand.

"Thelektukak CovaTakin. I would like you to meet Doctor Charles O'Connor. He's ShaTakin's father. Doc, Kin Kin Aega, Coval." Charles extended his hand awkwardly and nodded a greeting. "He worked with Shannon to stop the plague."

"Oh! God, Shannon told me about that. My condolences. I'm glad she was able to help you curb further casualties," Charles commented. Coval nodded gratefully.

"Danaetanera holds your family in high regard. Valor runs deep in your bloodline."

"Huh? Oh, Danae…" Charles blinked, confused by the use of different names.

"Did you bring those copies from the tests? He'll need to look over them," Dais whispered. Charles gathered himself and searched in the folds of his coat for the small folder that held printouts from the scans he'd performed earlier. He gave it to Coval, who began studying them.

"What's with all the names?" Charles leaned to the side and asked through his teeth while Coval skimmed through the pictures.

"Oh. Well, Thangiens typically have multiple names based on deeds they perform. There's their civil name, which is their family name followed by their birth name, then there's an abbreviated name followed by 'Takin' as a title of respect. People like Danae and the Ronin have sort of 'mythic' names. Danaetanera roughly translates into 'Stormwalker', though she's called Stormrider now because not only did she cure Pegasus, but brought him back home and initiated the alliance between Thangiens and the Ronin Warriors," Dais explained.

"Guessing 'Dreamrider' has to do with your powers, huh? Talk about 'what's in a name', try three. Yeesh," Charles commented and scratched his head. The two straightened themselves when Coval set the pictures down on his desk and turned to look at them.

"Fortunately this is a common ailment among the elderly." Dais' face wrinkled in an annoyed scowl at that but he kept quiet. "With an equally common treatment. It requires a very delicate surgery that will remove the pressure on the optic nerve," Coval stated.

"How?" Charles asked, curious since no such treatment existed on Earth.

"Well, we would temporarily detach the eyeball from the socket and clean out the offending tissue around the nerve then re-insert the eyeball."

"…that…sounds…nasty…" Dais paled and gulped, wide-eyed. Charles looked equally ill.

"It is a perfectly safe and standard procedure, I assure you!" Coval waved his hands hastily. "Yainae herself had to undergo treatment many cycles ago."

"I see…I assume I'll be…put down for this?" Dais asked, drumming his fingers along his arm.

"Put _under_," Charles corrected. "You're not a dog."

"Good…good…I've had my share of out-of-body experiences. Don't need another."

"I hear you there. I've seen plenty of anesthesia nightmares."

"Very well then…it's not like I have anything to lose," Dais said and nodded at Coval.

"I will begin preparations immediately. We will have you hale and home before the suns set," Coval stated and walked out of the room. Dais and Charles walked out into the corridor and headed for the waiting room to find Danae. She stood up when she saw them and walked over to Dais. The two began talking and Charles stepped away to give them some privacy.

He wandered over to a metal rail overlooking a huge indoor garden. Skylights and a network of mirrors poured sunlight onto a miniature forest full of what Charles assumed to be medicinal plants. He recognized several Richtho bushes. Dozens of medics tended the garden.

"Well Doc. How's it feel; your first time on another planet?" Dais asked as he approached the rail and leaned beside Charles.

"It's actually…a lot more familiar than I'd thought. Man, what I wouldn't give to have this kind of setup back on Earth. What about you?" Charles asked and looked at him.

"Hmm?" Dais raised an eyebrow, confused by the remark.

"Yesterday you gave me the impression that you'd rather become an old blind master than accept help of any kind. Why the sudden change of heart?" Charles shrugged. Dais rest both arms over the rail and bit his lip then took a deep breath.

"I want to see my child," he said. "I want to hold him in my arms and raise him high above me, and look up into his eyes looking down into mine." Dais mimicked such a move, tilting his head back as he envisioned an infant with Danae's hair and his eyes. Dais lowered his arms and looked over his shoulder at Danae, who leaned against a wall. She looked back at him and blushed. Charles noticed how her formerly slim stomach bulged out slightly under her combat uniform. "If End Tide dictates that I'll die to protect the future, I damn well want to see it."

"That's as good a reason as any," Charles smirked.

"Darian Dreamrider?" The two men looked up and saw a medic standing a few feet away. "Your room has been prepared. Master Surgeon Coval awaits you," she chirped.

"Yay, an actual knife," Dais chuckled and stepped away from the rail. Charles followed. "You're coming too? Will you be participating in the operation?" Dais asked.

"Oh _gosh_ no! I'm not nearly as confident enough to mess around with your one remaining peeper. As your self-appointed physician, I'll merely be supervising," Charles waved both hands. The two followed the medic down an adjacent corridor, leaving Danae in the waiting room. She walked over to the rail and rest one elbow against it, placing her free hand over her abdomen before casting her gaze out at the garden below and the glistening leaves of Ritho's Gift.

* * *

"Think this looks too spangly?"

"Naw. It screams 'look at me'! To those who can see, at least..."

"Hah! Ooh, we should try writing in those modern bumpy letters blind people use..."

Michelle paused and backtracked when she passed by the conference room and peeked inside to see Cale and Sehkmet at work scrawling obscene messages on cardboard signs. She could hear them plotting about where to place them before Dais returned, and other ways to humiliate him.

"Don't worry." Michelle jumped, startled when she heard the whisper and looked over her shoulder to see Kento. He patted her on the shoulder. "It'll backfire in their faces spectacularly. Just you wait and see," he stated with a grin and walked off towards the cable lifts.

Strange how the younger Ronin considered the former Dark Warlords more as friends than the Elders did each other. Michelle reflected on that before glancing back into the room. Sehkmet and Cale appraised each other's signs, gleefully debating what else to add to make them more flamboyant. Michelle snorted in disgust and walked back to her room.

* * *

"Nucan? Nucan? Tuvo benar?" Dais stirred, but something heavy covered his eyes. He couldn't even blink. "Can you hear me? You are awake now. I must do this slowly, as I wish to be the first you see. I am removing the bandage. Open your eye slowly," Danae instructed. Dais felt weight moving off of his face, but felt a hand press over his eye in its place. Dais blinked, and he felt his eyelash move against something, but saw only darkness. The hand peeled away, and he saw only blurs. He groaned, dismayed at first, but then his vision cleared, and he saw Danae smiling at him. He stared at her for several moments, expecting his vision to blur again, but it remained clear. Danae smiled radiantly and reached out to stroke his hair. "The suns have yet to sink, and on Oldworld it has yet to rise. What do you see now?"

"I see a brilliant star sitting right infront of me," Dais whispered and struggled to sit up in bed. "Did I seriously just say that? That was hideously corny," he chuckled.

"Or very honest. This is one instance where the Richtho tea comes in handy," Charles said as he approached the bed. He grabbed Dais' by his arm and helped ease him into a reclining position. "Without it you'd be stuck in bed for at least a month. Still feeling a little groggy?" Dais nodded in reply. "That should clear up by the time we get back. Now you're the one who'll be fighting not to throw up in the air shield," Charles laughed. Danae laughed as well and said something in Thangien to Dais before kissing him on the forehead and exiting the room.

"So everything went fairly smoothly?" Dais asked.

"Oh yeah…I'll have to admit, I'll have trouble sleeping after observing the procedure, but hey, you can see again. And look, something for your mantle!" Charles held up a tiny glass box which held a yellowish glob. "It's not exactly a tumor, but it was tricky to scrape off without damaging the nerve." Dais took the box and studied it, chuckling softly. "While you recovered, I took the opportunity to look over some of the procedures they perform here. Tell me; you given any thought to fixing your other eye?" Charles asked, drawing a raised eyebrow from Dais.

"What about it? There's nothing left of it after all these centuries," Dais argued.

"I understand that, but I was thinking more along the lines of a prosthetic." Dais looked confused. "It's like a fine-cut diamond, it's so intricate. The Thangiens have an implant they can use that sorta 'plugs in' to the remainder of the optic nerve. It uses an advanced lens array to relay images as if it were a real eyeball. It's something you could consider…"

Dais sat in bed, quietly debating the offer. "…Nah. I think I'll pass," he said and shook his head. "Remember how I said I wanted to keep this eye to remind me of the future?" Dais tapped the side of his head then tapped the edge of his eye patch. "I need to keep this to remind me of the difference between the pride of a seasoned old warrior, and the pride of a brash young fool."

"Fair enough. Danae went to fetch Pegasus. I'll walk you down to the courtyard, if you don't mind. I also asked Coval for a copy of your records, in case they caught something I missed." Charles stepped back to give Dais room as the recovering warrior scooted out from under the sheets. Thankfully the medics had the consideration to leave his clothes on, so he just needed to fetch his jacket and walk on out the door. He still felt a little dizzy, but it passed. Charles scooped up the file he'd requested and tucked it under one arm while he supported Dais with his other. As they exited into the hall, Dais walked more confidently on his own.

They passed by a window, and in the horizon Dais could see both suns as they descended. Dais frowned and paused, and Charles paused as well. "…Doc…can I tell you something? While I was…_out_…I didn't wake up, thankfully, but I…I had an experience. I'm not entirely sure whether it's a dream or memory." Charles listened attentively as Dais continued.

"In it, I see myself as a young man…mid teens probably…and I'm in a modern city somewhere, not sure exactly where. I'm cornered by a bunch of older punks, and one of them draws a knife and cuts my eye. A police officer intervenes to save my life, but I refuse aid and run away crying. It's raining hard, and thundering overhead. I'm alone and cold and wet, still bleeding. A kind old man tries to help me, but I start beating him, swearing until he flees.

"I see myself standing there bleeding and soaked, full of rage and bitterness. I hear a sound behind me, and I turn around and there's a Dynasty Soldier standing there. He talks to me about 'rejoining the Master' and 'embracing my destiny'. I go with him to meet Talpa and receive the Armor of Illusion, becoming a Dark Warlord. Time passes, then the First Dynasty War begins.

"But, none of that makes any sense!" Dais snarled in frustration, shaking his head. "I lost my eye when I was a grown man over four hundred years ago, and my dream showed me receiving my armor in the Modern Age as no more than a boy! It isn't possible!"

"You know…what you're describing sounds an awful lot like memory transference," Charles theorized and tapped his index finger against his chin while keeping his other arm folded over his chest. Dais looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "It could be that what you saw happen is actually something you inflicted upon someone else, and out of long-suppressed guilt, you're projecting yourself in that boy's position as suffering similar injuries."

"But that still doesn't explain the part about the armor."

"The mind works in ways we have yet to understand. Our subconscious comes up with all sorts of coping mechanisms to ease the strain of painful or undesired memories. It may be with all your efforts at redemption your mind chooses to see events differently in order to avoid remembering yourself as the attacker. Your mind altered the memory so you'd be the victim."

"Hmm…I suppose that makes more sense… It's just unsettling. I couldn't see myself doing such at thing to _anyone_, even back then." Dais shuddered involuntarily. "Talpa plundered everything happy from my past and left me with nothing but hate and tragedy. At least now with Danae and my future child, I can start to build good memories..."

* * *

Miz Paufan looked up from doing maintenance on the doors of the exit tunnel and saw Dais and Danae enter the main cavern. Danae said something in Thangien to Dais and took off towards the residential hall. Dais blinked and looked down at Miz, who blinked back.

"…Mind if I borrow that?" Dais asked and gestured for a long metal rod in Miz's tool bin. Miz looked down at the rod and picked it up then held it up for Dais to grab. "Thanks." Dais nodded and walked along the wall towards the residential hall.

"Shh! Look! He's back!" Sehkmet snickered. He and Cale leaned out from the conference room. Danae walked past and cast a cool glance at them before sniffing and continuing on her way. She paid no heed to the sparkly signs the two Elders had posted on the walls. They spotted Dais approaching the hall, tossing a long metal rod up and down in his hand and whistling idly. Then he turned suddenly, making a beeline for the two elders.

"…wait…why is he coming straight for us?" Cale asked, blinking worriedly.

Michelle looked up when she heard the faint yelp of protest followed by pained bawls. She saw her father grin out the corner of her eye. "Mid-century crisis averted?" she asked, smiling.

"Mmm hmm. Crisis averted," Anubis replied, not looking up from reading his book. Michelle couldn't help but giggle when she heard more cries echoing from the main cavern. She went back to reading her own book, having to fight further giggles as she flipped the page.

* * *

"C'mon, Charles! Put that down and tell me how your trip went. I want to hear all the juicy details," Danielle O'Connor insisted from the bedroom. Charles looked over his shoulder then back down at the folder. He set it down reluctantly and headed for the bedroom. "So, what all did you see? Tell me everything." His wife said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well, I didn't have the time to take the express tour, but I got to see the inside of the city's super-hospital. It's-it's like nothing I've ever seen before. On the outside it's like this big black pyramid with stepped walls and the inside has a small forest full of-"

"You mean the Traedeskaton? The Arena of Mending?"

"…yes…I could also see in the distance this huge forest inside the city itself, and this _ginormous_ building that looks like something out of old Greece-"

"The Garden of Tirmutua and Thananagreia, the citadel-chapel of the gods?"

"…How is it you know more about these places than I do?" Charles demanded, slapping his hands against his knees in exasperation and putting his knuckles on his hips.

"Did you even _look_ over the wedding pictures Shannon had developed?"

"No! I was _working_ that day! Besides, I didn't attend, I didn't want to pry!"

"It was a public wedding. Anyway, go on. How did the people treat you during your visit?"

"Well…they kept calling me 'Oldworlder'…wasn't sure if I should've felt offended or not. Some of them called me ChaTakin, though. Dais says it has something to do with…" While Danielle grilled her husband on details of his trip to another planet, back inside his study a gust from the air conditioning vent pushed open the folder on his desk.

The pages wafted back and forth before settling down, exposing one page in particular that listed potential disorders that could arise in future offspring. One paragraph described a condition that could affect the eyes and cause sensitivity to light.

* * *

The sunlight peeking out from behind an orbiting world shone against the blue-painted hull of a long ship with wings that spanned wide then arced forward. Black outlines of a kneeling woman with outstretched winged arms decorated parts of the hull. Inside the corridors, a myriad of alien species worked hastily. A huge bipedal feline with scaly ridges poking out along his limbs and face narrowly avoided stepping on a small wiry reptilian as he tried moving a large container. The reptilian slunk along the corridor before handing off a tray full of items to a menacing-looking serpent with muscular arms and a long snaking body. The serpent tilted its hooded head up, the curving horns protruding from the top of its head scraping the wall. It hissed gratitude before resuming work, and the wiry reptile dashed down the hall.

A teal-skinned humanoid with aquatic features assisted a squat round-bodied creature with moving containers from a hovering platform to a smaller platform. A lithe humanoid with feline facial features and coarse dark fur all over its body and tufted tail clambered to the top of a rack of shelves and examined the container it held before setting it on a shelf and fastening it down with a strap. The aquatic humanoid and the squat spheroid looked up at a Thunthen Common that approached. They regarded the Common-typically considered an inferior race- with respect. The Common looked over the work performed thus far and nodded approvingly.

"I don't know whether to be pleased or frightened. On one hand, the captured freighter yielded a bounty of goods. On the other, it means the Redals are stepping up their campaign," a Native Thangien wearing a neat dark-blue combat uniform stated as he paced over the deck of the bridge of the ship. "Redal IV might not withstand a full invasion."

"Well, look at it this way: all the goods we 'confiscated' is that much less the Redals have to work with. We'll keep patrolling this area and seize any additional freighters. If the Redals decide to start sending armed escorts, then that's that many forces they'll have to divert from their campaign," a feminine voice drawled from the command chair facing the viewport. "A few more raids like this, and we'll have enough supplies to make the trip to the Sol System."

"…Do you plan on visiting him?" the Native asked and stepped alongside the chair.

"…That's really none of your business, T'Brandon…" the woman said stiffly. T'Brandon swished his tail and cocked his head to one side. His ears flicked back then forward.

"…He's your _son_. You should at least _try _to find him," he argued softly.

"How long has it been? How many years have passed on Earth? It's been well over twenty years. He wouldn't even recognize me…He's better off left alone."

"What about your promise to Gage?"

"Whatever life he lives now, it's his to live. It's not my place to intrude on whatever he's built for himself as an adult. Besides," the woman glanced at T'Brandon through a green-tinted lens that covered her left eye. Curls of silvering hair draped over the mechanism hooked over her ear and sunlight fell against wrinkled skin. "The odds of me running into him; are one in six billion."


	2. Enter the Paladin

Enter the Paladin

By Cypher

Co-written with Mardrena

"Come on Ryo," Mia insisted as she led Ryo through the book store. Ryo followed reluctantly. "If you're that bored, you could've just stayed at home," Mia teased.

"Yeah, but all these attacks on civilians lately have me worried," Ryo said. _'Sudden coma' just smacks of evil magic_… "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I've faced worse, besides, it's just a book signing. What could happen?"

"You say that a lot then, boom, attack by demons, boom, attack by aliens," Ryo commented and waved his hands. Mia rolled her eyes and shook her head as they rounded the corner of the large shelves. They came upon a long line leading to a table and a man seated behind it; presumably the author of the historical volume that had Mia so interested.

Ryo sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, glancing at books on the nearby shelves. Mia threw a reassuring smile over her shoulder at him, and Ryo smiled back, but inwardly he still worried. Recently, a rash of what the media dubbed "sudden comas" had struck areas of the city. Victims showed no signs of physical trauma, they merely became totally unresponsive, basically vegetables. Theories ranged from bacterial infection to poisoning, but no solid cause had been identified. After all the recent close calls, more than ever Ryo felt worried about Mia's safety, as the current batch of foes cared little for civilian safety.

The line nudged forward bit by bit as anxious customers got their books signed. Ryo blew air through his nose. How could the author of a history book of all things have grown women gushing like teenage girls? The woman ahead of Mia babbled excitedly before walking away with her copy and Mia stepped forward. She opened the book and presented it to the man.

"Hello Mr.-" she began cheerfully.

"Please, just Reiou. I despise such formalities, makes me feel older than I actually am," the man smiled and waved his hand. Ryo wrinkled his nose at the remark, considering the man looked no older than he. Reiou Kenji-as the inside flap of his book stated- had short black hair styled neatly and striking green eyes. The flap also mentioned him as being from England…

"Not a very British-sounding name…" Ryo muttered under his breath while glancing at another copy of the book lying on the table. Reiou looked at him and smiled.

"I was born in Japan," he stated curtly, making Ryo feel uneasy. "Who would you like me to make this out to?" Reiou asked of Mia, who clasped her hands infront of her chest.

"Sanada. Mia Koji Sanada," she replied. Reiou's eyebrows went up.

"Koji? You…you wouldn't be by chance related to Professor Koji of Toyama University?"

"I am, actually. He's-um, he _was_ my grandfather. You…you've heard of him?"

"Heard? I used to know him. The world lost a great man when he died…"

_Wait…this guy looks like he's barely out of college. Unless he met Professor Koji in high-school, how could he know the professor if he's been gone for so long?_ Ryo wondered.

Reiou leaned to the side when he noticed some of the people in the line shuffling in place impatiently. He signed the book and handed it to Mia. "I'd love to get together with you and catch up on things. His research into obscure ancient legends always fascinated me. Here," he pulled out a card and scribbled something on the back. "I'll be here for another three hours or so, but after that give me a call and we'll arrange a late dinner. I've always wanted to meet the granddaughter he spoke so highly of." Ryo scowled at that remark, feeling suspicious.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you, Reiou! I'll call later. Bye for now!" Mia waved and pulled Ryo away from the table. "Isn't he nice?" she whispered.

"Yeah…" Ryo glanced over his shoulder at Reiou, who met his gaze unexpectedly. Reiou's lips spread in a charming smile but something about his eyes bothered Ryo. "Real nice…"

* * *

Mia fidgeted in her seat, and she bounced her heels up and down under the table. Ryo slouched sullenly in the corner of the booth. "I've never met anyone of Grandfather's friends that didn't already work in the university. He must've been quite the prodigy if he met Grandfather far back enough to know about his research." Mia rubbed her hands together.

"Well, he seems quite interested in connecting after all this time, and he's even made reservations for dinner at a high-end restaurant for all three of us. Sounds like a swell guy…"

"Ryo, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're jealous," Mia teased.

"I'm _not_ jealous! It's just…something about that guy…" Ryo glanced out the window.

"You're jealous, admit it." Mia smiled, and Ryo pouted and blew his bangs up. The two of them looked up when they saw Reiou approach their booth.

"I think today's signing sets a new record for me. My arm couldn't feel this sore even if I used it to fly," Reiou commented and stretched. He shucked his coat and tucked it under his arm before sitting down in the booth opposite of Mia. "I really should stick to the lecturing circuit."

"Unless there's an off-switch for your irresistible charm," Ryo muttered. Mia kicked him in the shins under the table. Reiou, however, chuckled at the remark. A waitress came by with menus and the trio placed their orders. Ryo kept glancing over the top of his menu at Reiou. The waitress collected the menus and walked away, leaving the three alone at the table.

"So I heard you took over your Grandfather's position at the new campus. You teach ancient Japanese mythology? I wonder; what's your take on the legends of the Clan of the Ancients?" Reiou asked. Ryo raised an eyebrow. Odd subject to bring up at a 'casual dinner'…especially with someone he didn't know that closely. Mia, of course, launched into a long discussion about fragments of recovered texts describing the range of influence the Ancients held centuries ago. Ryo worried slightly that she might let slip the nature of the Nine Armors, but he also reminded himself how sensible Mia could be…most of the time, anyhow. Reiou seemed quite interested in everything, and seemed to be trying to steer the conversation in a certain path. Ryo narrowed his eyes and stiffened in his seat when Reiou began delving into mystic beliefs.

"So, Reiou? How old are you, man? You've gotta be, what, forty-something? Fifty maybe?" Ryo asked abruptly. Mia had been taking a sip of her water and almost spit all over the table. "I mean, if you knew Professor Koji, you must be at least forty," Ryo goaded.

"Ryo!" Mia hissed through her teeth while she composed herself.

"Forty-six, to be precise," Reiou smiled. "Men in my family are pretty slow to age. The first hair doesn't turn grey until well into the late seventies, early eighties." Reiou waved a hand idly then looked Ryo in the eyes. Ryo stared back suspecting something sinister, but the green eyes looked fairly calm…almost soothing, like the light of dawn…

The waiter arrived suddenly and provided them with their dishes. Mia and Reiou ate slowly, pausing between bites to share theories and ideas. Ryo ate quickly-not quite Kento or Rowen speed-but he wanted to be ready for anything. He kept glancing from Mia to Reiou.

"Mia, what would you think if I told you I'd like to use some of your Grandfather's material for a book I'm planning? The man was woefully underappreciated, and it's a tragedy for his work to remain obscured to other scholars," Reiou proposed.

"Oh! That would be fabulous! Yes, so many 'intellectuals' scoffed at his theories, then the-" Mia caught herself, almost mentioning the Toyama Disturbance.

"I have a few days before I'm scheduled to return to England. Perhaps we can arrange an appointment after work tomorrow? I can meet you at the university…"

"I'm gonna refill my drink," Ryo stated abruptly and moved to get out of the booth.

"Ryo, you could just signal one of the waiters…" Mia protested as she scooted out of the way for him. Ryo headed for the bar. He didn't drink (Moukiri from Thanged didn't count), he just wanted some privacy without retreating to the bathroom. He leaned against the counter and pretended to be examining some of the fake desserts on display on a platter. He stiffened when he sensed someone lean against the counter beside him and glanced out the corner of his eye.

"Something bothering you, Ryo Sanada?" Reiou drawled. Ryo narrowed his eyes.

"A lot of things, in fact. I can usually sense things about people I meet, and something about you is setting off all kinds of alarms. You say you knew Professor Koji so well, but Mia lived with him since she was a child, and you never met her at all until today? Not only that, you talk more about the Professor's work than the Professor himself. That smells awfully fishy to me…" Ryo stated. Reiou broke out in a hearty chuckle and he shook his head.

"I'm an author, and as such the heart of a jealous man is nothing new to me. Your wife is beautiful, intelligent, wonderful…you're quite lucky to have married her." Ryo tensed, growling softly. "But my heart belongs to another. I would never betray that trust. Be at ease that I have no plans to 'steal your wife'. I swear on my British honor," Reiou put his right hand on his chest.

_If he's British, I'm the Watch-Rider of Bainshaebo,_ Ryo scowled but nodded understandingly. The two men glanced back at the booth where Mia waited for them to come back to the table. Ryo smiled and waved, pushing away from the counter. Reiou ordered crème brulee for the three of them, and Ryo decided to let the night end on a high note for Mia, keeping his concerns to himself. Nothing about what Reiou told him put his mind at ease…

* * *

"So what do we got now?" Rowen asked as he paced behind the seats of the console.

"We've analyzed locations of the recent attacks and have narrowed down a possible hub for the assailant," Miz Paufan stated and pointed at the screen displaying a map of the city and blinking red marks indicating recent attacks and victims of "sudden comas".

"Victims mostly healthy adults, hatchlings…" Ita Tarmvun commented.

"Okay, human adolescents are called 'kids' or 'children', _not_ hatchlings," Rowen argued and shook his head, closing his eyes. Ita twitched her moustache and sniffed.

"Hey Rowen. How are things going?" Rowen looked over his shoulder and saw Ryo approach, wearing sub-armor.

"You're home late. Got stuck in traffic after the book signing?"

"No, but Mia got hit with a blast from the past, apparently. The author claims he knew the Professor, which reeks of BS to me. These the victims?" Ryo nodded at the map.

"Yup. They've occurred at night so far, so I was thinking we should set up a perimeter with all ten of us and comb the area for potential hideouts. Kayura can't tell if it's the work of a sorcerer or not, but whoever's responsible deserves a beating for targeting innocents," Rowen stated, narrowing his eyes. They'd been taking such care to prevent civilian casualties from the Dynasty or the Thunthen invasion. To have some unknown sneak under their radar irked him.

"Sounds good. I could stand to vent some frustration after tonight. Ronin to Arms!" Ryo shouted into his wrist-com and walked out of the comm. room with Rowen.

"That not _only_ thing that needs venting. Fheewch!" Ita squeezed her eyes shut and waved her hand infront of her muzzle. Miz nodded meekly in agreement.

* * *

"What is it with bad guys and abandoned warehouses for hideouts?" Tanya snorted.

"Lack of witnesses for starters…" Anubis muttered. The Ronin had cast their net wide and drew close on a derelict facility; one of the casualties of the Thunthen attack. Cale had spotted the group first; nine individuals wearing short capes and cowls. They stood in a circle and held their hands knotted in ritualistic gestures, uttering a chant in an ancient language. They had yet to notice the Ronin, and Anubis looked over his shoulder to see the other Ronin arrive. Rowen alighted on the roof close to Tanya, and Dais and Sehkmet arrived shortly after. Ryo, Kento, and Cye arrived next, followed by Cale and Sage.

"Nothing I recognize, but definitely magic users," Dais commented.

"Stinks of ancient, evil magic, and we're outside," Sehkmet hissed.

"These gotta be the guys. The party they're setting up is just itching for some crashing. Everyone ready?" Ryo looked around at the gathered Ronin. The others nodded anxiously. "Allright then. RONIN TO ARMS!" Ryo drew both swords and plunged through the skylight.

Glass showered down all around the gathered men, shards bouncing off their heads and shoulders and catching in the folds of their capes. The tallest one lowered his hands and looked up with pale blue eyes. His cowl fell away, revealing a shorn head and almost white skin.

"So…these are the 'famous' Ronin Warriors?" he drawled smugly.

"They don't look so hard to beat," another man sniffed.

"An astute observation. Disperse!" The nine sorcerers scattered. The Ronin chose targets and gave chase, with Ryo and Tanya going after the tallest. Sage slashed at one sorcerer, only to have his blow blocked by a shimmering white shield. The shield vanished, and the sorcerer conjured a long sword made of the same milky substance. The sorcerer lunged, and Sage barely blocked.

"I've always felt European sword-fighting was superior to Japanese."

"What about Thangien?" The sorcerer blinked in confusion, failing to react when Sage executed a Comet's Tail, somersaulting overhead. He slashed again, using a modified Cresta's Wheel this time, and the sorcerer's sword shattered in half, though the sorcerer himself managed to move out of the way of the crushing blow. Sage frowned, feeling ill all of a sudden.

Kento kept striking a shield to no avail, frustrated at its resilience. The sorcerer smirked and pulled his arm back then punched Kento with ease, sending him flying back into a pile of crates. "Simpleton. Your powers pale in comparison to ours," he taunted.

"What's wrong? Can't find the real me?" Copies of Dais surrounded his target. The sorcerer glanced at each new illusion then curled his fingers in a gesture.

"Amateur," he sniffed and unleashed a bolt of white energy against empty air. Dais staggered back from the blow, and his illusions faded. The hunter stepped close, conjuring a blade.

Cale and his target played a game of cat and mouse, slipping into the shadows of the warehouse and emerging in different locations. Sehkmet's venom merely dribbled harmlessly away from the shield of his opponent. Anubis harried his foe relentlessly, keeping him on the move. Cye traded parries with another sorcerer, breaking through one shield after several blows only for the sorcerer to conjure another just as quickly. He grimaced, feeling sick from something.

"I know they say 'the best offense is a good defense', but this is getting on my nerves!" Rowen shouted and shot a charged arrow at one sorcerer. The shield splintered, and the arrow struck the sorcerer in the shoulder, but Rowen screamed and collapsed to his knees.

"Rowen!" Kento saw his friend fall and moved to assist. He grunted when he felt something snag his ankles and looked down to see opaque white crystal growing up his legs.

"Sit, boy," the sorcerer Kento had been fighting taunted and walked over to his fallen comrade to assist him. Kento snarled and raised his bo to smash through the crystal.

"Kento, don't!" Rowen croaked. Kento frowned and paused, looking down at Rowen. The Ronin Warrior had managed to push himself to hands and knees before the same opaque white crystal snared him, keeping him pinned down. "S-s-some…something's wrong…about them…"

Tanya and Ryo found themselves trapped back to back, surrounded by three sorcerers. Ryo tried lobbing fireballs off his blade only to have them bounce off a shield harmlessly.

"We haven't feasted on such strong souls before. This will keep us sated for quite some time," the tall sorcerer gloated as he approached. Tanya assembled her chakaram and hurled it at another sorcerer. The lithe man merely wove out of the way, and the whirring blade passed by.

"What was _that_ supposed to accomplish?" the sorcerer sniffed disdainfully. He convulsed abruptly and pitched forward, coughing up a fountain of steaming murky-grey ichor as he collapsed onto his stomach with the gilded circular blade poking out of his back.

"Uh…I dunno…kill you maybe?" Tanya wrinkled her nose and raised an eyebrow.

Sage shook his head; the illness from prolonged attacks had become unbearable. "Those are some impressive moves, but you look like you're losing your spark," the sorcerer taunted.

"You know…you actually gave me an idea…" Sage brought his sword up, but instead of slashing, he plunged the tip into the floor. "PEIRCING RADIANCE!"

The sorcerers corralling Ryo and Tanya shrieked in agony, covering their eyes and raising shields. One gurgled when three blades plunged through his chest from behind. Cale braced his palm against the sorcerer's shoulder and pulled his claws out from the pasty flesh. "These guys aren't that tough from behind!" he gloated.

"Nor fans of light," Sage remarked, continuing to channel waves of vibrant emerald light from his sword. Another sorcerer tried weaving a spell, but Anubis buried his kusari-gama into the sorcerer's back, splattering grey blood all over the floor.

"We've tarried too long. Dawn approaches. Flee!" the tall sorcerer hissed and sprang into the air. Bat-like wings erupted from the sorcerer's backs and they escaped out the shattered skylight.

"Rowen, after them!" Ryo ordered but frowned when he looked over his shoulder.

"He's not in any condition to go after anyone, dude," Kento said grimly and shook his head. Rowen currently lay on the floor curled into a ball, sweating profusely and shuddering. Ryo looked up at the skylight, contemplating switching to Dragon Armor to give chase. He glanced back at Rowen then sighed, surveying the sizzling corpses of the three slain sorcerers.

"Anubis, you ever seen anything like these guys before?" Ryo asked.

"No, but we Elders are relatively young, all things considered. There are forms of magic much older than we," Anubis replied and used a corner of his surcoat to wipe ichor from his blade.

"They're much more satisfying to kill when they're full of goo instead of blood," Cale commented and wiped his claws clean using the cape from a fallen sorcerer.

"No…it's still blood…" Sehkmet muttered and knelt down next to one of the corpses. He extended one arm and touched a puddle of ichor with two fingertips then brought it close to his face. Ryo, Anubis, and Cale grimaced in disgust when Sehkmet tasted the ichor. Sehkmet himself made a face and spit off to one side. "It's almost entirely saturated with magic…"

"Whatever magic they use, fighting them made me sick to my stomach," Cye grimaced.

"Three's good enough for one night. We know more about them now. Let's head home." They gathered for group teleport and returned to the Roost. "Get him to the infirmary," Ryo ordered and pointed to the entryway. Kento and Anubis supported Rowen between them and dragged him inside to be treated. Ryo took off his helmet and shook his head, somewhat relieved that they'd found the source of the attacks and learned a bit about their foes.

"Ryo!" Ryo looked to the side when he heard Miz hiss his name. The little Common waved at him, beckoning him to come to the comm. room. Ryo walked over and Miz pointed to the screen. Ita sat at the desk and tapped a key, calling up a recording of a news clip.

"_We regret to report that several victims of the mysterious 'sudden coma syndrome' which has afflicted citizens of the city recently passed away tonight at Shinasha Memorial Hospital. Investigators are still uncertain as to the cause of this condition-"*_Ryo's heart fell at the revelation. Miz looked saddened, and even the typically coarse Ita looked disturbed.

* * *

Ryo tromped upstairs, ready to face-plant in bed. He glanced out the window at the morning sun, realizing Mia had already gone to work. He let out a fluttering sigh and plopped himself down anyway, utterly exhausted from the encounter with their new foe. He ended up sleeping himself out, not waking until the afternoon. He woke up and trudged downstairs, hoping to see Mia as she came home. He paused when he spotted a light on the answering machine blinking.

"_Ryo? Hey, I'm going to be late tonight. Reiou offered to drive me home, so don't worry. Ask Cye to cook, please? Love you! Bye!"_ *beep*

"Grrr…" Ryo scowled and clenched his fist. He returned upstairs to the den and sat down on the sofa. He remained sitting there for a few minutes then tipped over onto his side. After a few more minutes he rolled onto his back and let his legs hang over the sofa arm. Then he snorted in frustration and rolled onto his stomach, nestling his knees between the arm and the cushion and folding his arms under his chin. "…Why am I feeling this way? Mia's a smart woman; she's taken care of herself in much worse situations on her own. …I guess I wouldn't love her if I didn't feel jealous…" Ryo rolled onto his back again, twiddling his thumbs over his stomach.

He tilted his head up and spotted a picture frame resting on a shelf. He shambled off the sofa and walked over to examine it. He recognized the photo as one Danae had examined when she'd returned to Earth the first time, only she'd seemed more interested in the vintage aircraft in the background rather than the people in the foreground: Mia's grandfather and another man. Ryo frowned and peered close at the second man. His eyes widened in dawning realization.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed and bolted out of the den, still clutching the frame.

* * *

"Thanks again for taking me home. The estate is so remote," Mia said, smiling.

"I don't mind at all. It's not often I meet someone who knew Professor Koji, much less is related to him," Reiou replied. He frowned when he spotted a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the road far ahead. "What is that fool doing? He could get run over…"

"Is he trying to flag us down for help or what?" Mia leaned forward in the seat, squinting. She saw bulky shoulder plates and a helmet. "DYNASTY DROID!" she shouted in alarm.

"What!?" Reiou exclaimed as gunshots pelted his car. "Damn!" He swerved to try and maintain control when one of the tires ruptured. The car spun towards the guardrail and jolted as it careened off the road. Mia pitched forward, striking her head against the dashboard. She swam in and out of consciousness, barely hearing Reiou mutter "I hate evil." She heard metal squeal from the door opening violently, and she felt as if floating. She seemed to hover in the air and blinked groggily when she saw the car plunge into the base of the slope. It exploded into a brilliant fireball, sending up a plume of black smoke.

Mia blinked several times, wondering whether somehow she had died with her body in the smoldering wreck below. She heard the sound of flapping wings and thought she saw feathers out the corner of her vision before losing consciousness.

* * *

Mia groaned and pushed herself up, feeling her palms and cheek scrape against a grainy, wet surface. She reached up and gingerly touched her head, grimacing when her fingertips found the edge of a shallow gash. She examined her surroundings and saw herself in a dark cave.

"Good. You're awake," a faintly familiar voice said. Mia looked towards the entrance of the cave and thought she saw a man standing there with his back to her. What looked like a large cape stretched out to either side, blocking the entrance of the cave. "I was worried my healing powers wouldn't suffice. I couldn't leave you unguarded with the enemy searching for you."

"Who…who are you?" Mia blinked, uncertain what to make of the situation.

"A friend. You should rest. I'll make sure they don't find you. They'll give up the chase eventually, and you'll be safe to return to your home." Green eyes watched her carefully.

"But…" Mia tried to bring her legs under herself to stand. A shimmering black feather wafted along from the man's direction and gently touched the gash on her head.

"Sleep, dear. Sleep." Despite her best efforts, Mia felt her eyelids grow heavy and she slid back down against the wall, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Mia opened her eyes when she heard a moan. She looked to the entrance to find the strange man with the large cape gone and the sun beginning to peek over the horizon. She sat up and looked around, gasping when she spotted Reiou slouched against the right side of the entrance. He looked groggy and wore the tattered remains of his coat wrapped around his arm and shoulder in a crude sling. "Reiou?" Mia scooted towards him as he began waking.

"Mia? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?" She noticed multiple burns and cuts over his body.

"We drove off the cliff. I barely managed to free you from your seat and jump out before the car crashed. Took quite a nasty tumble…I did my best to cushion your fall…" Reiou offered a pained smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you home on time…your husband must be worried."

"But…" Mia looked around the cave. "I…I thought I saw someone else…"

"You kept going in and out of consciousness. I've been the only one here."

"No…I remember seeing him…sort of…he seemed very familiar for some reason…"

"Perhaps it was your guardian angel," Reiou joked and shrugged, only to grimace from pain.

"I do remember a Dynasty Droid though…they couldn't have been after you…"

"MIA! MIA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Mia sat bolt upright when she heard the call.

"Sounds like your husband. Come on," Reiou grunted and pushed himself to his feet. Mia stood up, tottering slightly. Reiou helped steady her with his good arm. "Let's go." They slowly made their way out of the cave and into the warm morning sun.

"MIA! MIA!" Ryo arrived a few feet from the entrance wearing full armor.

"Ryo! Oh, Ryo! I'm so sorry! A Dynasty Droid attacked, and-" Mia ran forward to hug Ryo, leaving Reiou leaning against the opening of the cave. However, as soon as she got near, Ryo grabbed her and moved her to the side slightly, bringing his right arm infront of her and placing himself between her and Reiou. "Ryo?! What are you doing? Stop it! Reiou saved my life! I'd be dead if he hadn't helped me!" Mia protested and struggled to move forward.

"A Ronin Warrior…quite the interesting husband..." Reiou muttered.

"Ryo! What's gotten into you!" Mia protested as Ryo held her fast, keeping an enraged glare locked on Reiou. Mia looked around her as she heard the clanks of other Ronin arriving. Tanya, Kento, and Cye landed nearby with weapons drawn and readied. "Ryo!" Mia hissed, exasperated. Ryo glanced at Mia, looking saddened, and then returned his glare to the wounded Reiou. He raised his left arm, holding something up for Reiou to see.

"Care to explain this!?" Ryo growled. Reiou squinted to get a better view then frowned in dismay. Mia recognized the object as a picture frame. Ryo held it up a few more moments before handing it to Mia, who took it to study. Mia's eyes widened when she recognized the photo of her Grandfather and another man taken during the Second World War. The other man looked virtually identical to Reiou. "Mia, this guy isn't who he says he is, and I'm fairly certain he isn't _what_ he says he is either!" Ryo snarled furiously. Mia glanced from the photo to Reiou.

"…Reiou?" she asked softly, hoping he had an explanation; strong familial resemblance? That odd chance for two people to look alike despite not being related?

"So everything is true…the Professor was right about the Ronin Armors," Reiou glanced at the warriors arrayed against him. "I'm so sorry, Mia." He stood up, shrugging his 'broken' arm with ease and leaping into the air. His coat and shirt peeled off, falling to the ground as two large black-feathered wings erupted from his back, casting a shadow over the Ronin.

"Get _BACK_ here!" Tanya screamed and fired her grapple line. Kento also tried using his claw cable, but both failed to snag the winged man as he ascended high out of reach.

"I'll get him," Ryo snarled and stepped away from Mia. "WHITE DRAGON!" he dismissed Wildfire and changed to Dragon sub-armor then full AnimArmor. The pearl-scaled wings spread wide and he vaulted into the air. Reiou looked over his shoulder when he heard wings flapping and saw Ryo wearing white armor styled like a dragon following in hot pursuit.

"I don't have time for this," Reiou sighed and folded his wings slightly. The air around him popped and he vanished in a blur, becoming a dark streak that shot off into the distance.

Ryo paused midair, wings spread to hover and tail hanging down below him. "…Yeah, that's not happening," he blinked and floated down towards the ground. He glanced at Mia and saw her sobbing, leaning against Tanya for support. The Lady Ronin tried to console her without success. Ryo frowned sympathetically, realizing how much she'd been hurt.

* * *

_"I really should be eating something. If this is a stakeout, I should get some coffee and donuts. There's a donut shop a block away, actually. Open 24 hours. Can't I run over real quick and pick something up?"_ Cale spoke sideways into his wrist-com.

"Oh cease your _whining_! And you complain about _me_ being soft…" Anubis snorted in disdain from where he stood with Sage observing the footage being streamed on the console screens. Miz and Ita sat at their stations monitoring information as usual.

"_Shouldn't Rowen be doing this sort of thing? Since he can fly?"_

"Rowen's still recovering. Whatever magic those guys used in last night's raid has him pretty shaken," Sage replied. "If that program the Thunthen developed works, Reiou should be close."

"Gauraax Cale, strong biological energy-" Ita began.

"_Magic.,"_ Cale interjected.

"_Strong biological energy signature_ approaching your area!" Ita snapped. Anubis snorted and rolled his eyes and Sage put his knuckles on his hips.

"_Okay! I spotted him! He's here, heading to the park. I'm after him_!" Cale dropped his voice to a whisper. The feed from his wrist-com shut off as he passed into the shadows, but Miz called up a map of the city and tracked his movement. The screen flickered back to life. _"Okay. He stopped near the pond. I don't think he's detected me yet. I think he's trying to cast a spell…here, can you see?"_ Cale tried to turn his wrist-com to face the black-winged man.

"It's upside down," Sage complained. Cale moved his arm to the side and turned his wrist. "A bit to the right." The view jerked to the side. "No, no, the other right." The view centered directly on Reiou. "There, that's better. Do the wrist-coms have a zoom function?"

"No, but we do here," Miz replied and tapped a spot on the console. They saw Reiou hovering over the water, as if waiting for something. The Ronin watched as a glowing circle appeared on the surface of the pond, and a woman appeared infront of Reiou. Golden blonde hair flowed down her back and wispy bangs hung over her forehead. Her skin looked pale in the light of nearby lamps. A thin white gown covered her body, and the hem and cuffs fluttered despite the lack of a breeze. Reiou began chanting and waving his arms, drawing symbols in the air that alternated between basic geometric shapes to obscure symbols.

"It's Latin. He's definitely performing a ritual," Anubis muttered. Reiou lowered his arms and the symbols moved forward, surrounding the woman. Nothing happened immediately. Miz tucked his head close to his shell and Sage and Anubis flinched upon hearing the scream echoing over the channel. Reiou fell to his knees on the surface of the pond, as if on solid ground, and pounded the water screaming incoherently. "And now he's cursing in Latin…"

They continued watching as the ethereal woman knelt down and hugged him, stroking his wings and resting his head against her shoulder. She spoke softly to him, too low for the com to pick up, but Reiou calmed down and nodded, shaking slightly. She tilted his chin up with her fingers and smiled at him, and Reiou smiled back weakly. Without warning, she faded away with only ripples indicating she'd ever been there. Reiou looked up at the moon and wiped his eyes. He stood there for awhile before spreading his wings and launching into the air.

"Who do you suppose she is? His voice sounded so full of grief…" Sage remarked.

"_Doesn't matter if he's in league with the sorcerers responsible for the attacks. I'll keep on him as long as I can,"_ Cale stated and the channel closed.

"I couldn't make out everything, but what I heard indicated she is dead and he is trying desperately to revive her…" Anubis said. The screen came to life again.

"_Okay, I spotted him. I dunno how far you can zoom in, but he's parked himself on a cloud of all places."_ Cale tried adjusting his arm to get a good view. "_Okay, you know what, this is making my arm sore. Just a second_…" The observers in the comm. room had a good view of Cale's armored hand peeling his wrist-com off his arm. He reached over and looped the band around his sword hilt and adjusted it again until they could see Reiou. They watched and waited…and waited…and waited. At least three hours passed, and Miz had fallen asleep slumped chin-down against the console and Ita curled up in her seat. Anubis watched attentively but Sage started to nod off while remaining standing.

Reiou stood up suddenly and took to the air then bolted into the distance. "_Crap...lost him. Okay, that does it. I'm going for coffee and donuts. Later,"_ Cale stated and closed the channel.

"Mi-err…Ita, can you check news reports if there's been anymore attacks?" Sage asked, not wanting to wake Miz. Ita uncurled herself and sleepily typed commands.

"Yes. Ten reports past hour," Ita replied.

"Reiou can't be the one behind the attacks. We've been watching him practically all night," Anubis muttered. "And yet, I sense there _is_ a connection between him and the sorcerers."

"But why would he go through such trouble to try and extract information from Mia? That's what I'm having trouble understanding…" Sage tapped his chin.

* * *

Ryo opened the bedroom door and leaned inside. He saw Mia sitting on the bed with her face buried into her palms. He wondered if she'd slept at all during the night. "Mia…" Ryo began softly and stepped inside the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"SHUT UP RYO!" Mia shrieked at the top of her lungs and turned to face Ryo. Ryo blinked and backed up against the door, startled by the outburst. "JUST _SHUT_ UP! I _DON'T_ WANT TO HEAR IT! OKAY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Mia screamed again, cheeks glistening with tears. She inhaled sharply, her breath rattling inside her nostrils. "I don't want to hear 'I told you so'! I don't want to hear 'I tried to warn you'! I. Just. Don't. Want. To. Hear i-i-iiiiiit…" Mia trailed off sobbing and buried her face in her palms again. Her body quaked.

Ryo let his shoulders hang. He hadn't wanted to come in to gloat. He wanted to check up on her, but clearly the previous night's events hurt her much more severely than he'd thought. He stood there for several moments as she continued crying. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside her a few inches away. He clasped his hands in his lap and tried to think of something to say to comfort her; something that wouldn't come out sounding abrasive.

Without warning, Mia pitched to the side and grabbed him by his shoulders, burying her face against his chest. Ryo grunted in surprise but remained quiet as she sobbed into his shirt. He reached up shakily and hugged her close. He couldn't imagine how she felt: thinking she'd met a nice educated man, a man who claimed to know her grandfather, a man who could've helped her relive happy memories of her youth. She'd opened up to him only to find that he desired her research more than her company. Ryo wanted to burn with anger at Reiou for hurting Mia this way, but for now he had to put aside being a Ronin Warrior. Now he had to be a husband.

* * *

The doorbell rang hours later. "I'll get it!" Tanya hollered and jogged towards the front door. She opened it and immediately frowned upon seeing Reiou standing there wearing a neat suit as if attending another book signing. Reiou stared back at her then smiled politely and waved. Tanya remained standing there several moments glaring at him icily. "RYO! THE ASSHOLE WITH WINGS IS HERE!" she yelled over her shoulder. Reiou sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

Some of the Ronin along with Mia immediately congregated in the living room. Ryo and Mia sat on one of the sofas and Reiou sat himself on the one opposite of them. Kento and Sage leaned against the wall near the door, trying their best to look intimidating. Tanya and Anubis stood behind the other sofa while Cale and Cye leaned against the wall behind them. Mia poured a cup of tea from a pot she'd set on the table earlier and offered it to Reiou, who accepted graciously. He took a long sip then set it down on its plate, crossing his left leg over his right.

"First off, I would like to apologize. To Mia, most of all," Reiou began. Mia put her hand on Ryo's knee, and he gently placed his hand over hers and squeezed softly. "It was never my intention to deceive her. I'd actually hoped to avoid involving anyone. I suppose I should've expected trouble with the power I sensed from you," Reiou commented, glancing at Ryo. "Didn't expect to run into the Ronin Warriors; the name 'Sanada' should've rung a bell. You're almost the spitting image of Hai-Riyo, minus the braid."

"Who?" Ryo raised an eyebrow. Reiou blinked, surprised by his ignorance.

"Hai-Riyo. The first Ronin Warrior? The great ancient warlord? The Sun Emperor?"

"You mean Hariel?" Mia provided. Reiou sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Blasted Europeans and their accents…Hariel is an Anglicization of 'Hai-Riyo'."

"I've heard that word before…it's a mythical dragon-bird, isn't it?" Anubis asked.

"Yes, a powerful omen from ancient times. Its cry heralds doom; a fitting name for a man who had such a strong influence on history. Supposedly one sang before the Great Quake."

"Sounds kinda like what happened to Mardrena. I think her name used to be Murdina, but it got changed when she came here," Tanya remarked. Reiou glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if _she_ wasn't the one who started calling him that," Reiou muttered. Tanya sniffed and stuck her chin up slightly.

"Reiou, I can't fault you for wanting to keep a low profile. You were just trying to protect me, just like Ryo," Mia glanced from Ryo to Reiou. "With all these attacks happening lately-"

"What do you know about them?" Cale asked abruptly. "It's no coincidence that you appear at the same time these sorcerers do." Mia glanced at him then back at Reiou.

"I'd…rather not talk about the coma victims at the moment. For now, I feel I owe you an explanation as to who I am…or what I am. Obviously I'm older than I look." Reiou chuckled briefly then stood up and squared his shoulders. "What I am…I'll show you." A soft glow enveloped his body and wings as black as night spread from his back. Cale had to duck out of the way when the tips almost brushed him. Reiou's clothes faded away, revealing black plate armor engraved with gold leaf designs. Layered plates on his shoulders ended in points, and gilded mesh gloves covered his hands. A sword hung in an embossed scabbard from a gold belt about his waist. His emerald eyes glowed softly and his hair darkened into a bolder black. He easily resembled an archangel of Heaven, except without the halo.

"That's…that's the…armor of the Paladin!" Mia gasped.

"A what?" Ryo blinked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Mia.

"I have a book in my study! I'll be right back!" Mia sprang out of her seat and skipped around Reiou's sofa and past Kento and Sage. Kento looked over his shoulder then at Reiou.

"So, does that mean you smite evil and buff people?" he asked.

"What? No. I'm not _that_ kind of Paladin. I inherited this armor from my father. He was part of an ancient order of holy knights dedicated to destroying otherworldly evils that tried invading the kingdoms of ancient times. They utilized the powers of light and healing to protect the innocent," Reiou explained. Kento glanced up then to the left then to the right, looking as if thinking caused discomfort. He wrinkled his face then glanced down and raised a finger.

"So…you _are_ that kind of paladin," he said. Reiou sighed and lowered his wings.

"Here! I found it!" Mia jogged back into the room and returned to her seat next to Ryo. She placed a book on the coffee table and spread it open for everyone to see. Reiou seated himself, draping his wings over the sofa. He reached out with a gloved hand and took another sip of his tea. "Paladins were mostly affiliated with royalty, acting as enforcers of the Church and bodyguards. But, I've never seen any with actual wings before…"

"That is correct, Mia. I am probably the last Paladin alive because of these wings…both a blessing and a curse." The armor and wings faded and Reiou appeared normal again. "Paladins had great lifespans due to their powers, but they were merely human, and eventually were required to pass on their powers and duties to their successors.

"I am obviously not human. My father-God rest his soul-broke one of the most sacred rules of the Order. He fell in love with a female demon and conceived a child with her. I choose to believe their love was sincere, rather than she seduced him. From my mother, I gained my powers and longevity. My father contributed my good looks," Reiou chuckled before becoming grim.

"I'm…assuming something bad happened to your parents…" Anubis muttered.

"Yes…about a decade after I was born, the Order discovered the 'unholy union'. Both my parents were executed." Reiou reached forward and turned the pages of the book, stopping at a wood-cut print of a man wearing similar armor to a Paladin and a woman impaled upon crosses. Mia gasped softly and covered her mouth with her hands. Ryo frowned sympathetically.

"Ironically, I proved to be much more forgiving than the Church, who espoused forgiveness. I evaded persecution and learned to live among humans by concealing my powers. I was actually inducted into the Order at the age of thirty. Their detection techniques proved…lacking. In another twist of irony, I discovered I wasn't the only one who wanted to 'join the club'. Other half-demons were discovered, and a group of zealots arose within the Order's ranks. They embarked on a campaign of purification, trying to 'root out the impure'.

"The Order fractured, evil ran rampant throughout the kingdoms, and eventually the Order collapsed upon itself. I alone escaped. After the fall of the Order, I continued to adhere to the Paladin oath to protect the innocent and combat evil. One of the more persistent evils to trouble the world since are Soul Hunters. They are responsible for the 'sudden comas' afflicting this city. They used to be simple hedge wizards, but as magic began declining in use and being superseded by technology, rather than adapt to the times, they resorted to darker means to sustain their lives. They are calculating, merciless, ruthless…I haven't seen this bad an infestation since 1435."

"Wait, how can magic disappear? _We_ still use magic," Sage argued.

"I said 'decline in use'. Magic users require years, decades to hone their skill. With the rise of technology, many tasks once given to wizards and clerics were taken over by machines and artisan scholars. Think about it; is a computer program any different from a spell? Both are written in special languages and 'cast' by individuals skilled in the art."

"…Wow…we should get you to talk with the Thunthen," Cye remarked wide-eyed.

"You make it sound like these 'Soul Hunters' are a bigger threat than the Dynasty. We took out at least three of them the other night," Cale sniffed. Reiou scowled at him.

"I see…then you'd be pleased to know you also 'took out' several of the civilian victims." Ryo's eyes widened at that statement. "They're not called 'Soul Hunters' because they search for people to sing to. They harvest the souls from innocents to use for nourishment, spell casting, and other needs. Each weapon you broke, each shield you shattered expended a human soul. Your reckless attacks condemned many innocents to limbo for eternity."

The Ronin looked very sick, Cye, Anubis, and Sage in particular. "That explains why Rowen felt so much pain. He's sensitive to loss of life," Kento muttered.

"What about Mia? What's your connection to her?" Ryo asked suddenly, trying to change the subject. He didn't need his friends dwelling on guilt. Mia glanced at him, surprised.

"Ah. That is a rather amusing story…well amusing to tell, wasn't so amusing when it happened. During the Great War, I was flying over the countryside in pursuit of a demon. I ended up getting shot down by an overzealous pilot who somehow mistook a knight with wings for an enemy aircraft." Reiou looked at Mia and smiled warmly. "Your Grandfather found me and nursed me back to health, even though he determined my true nature. He was a generous, rare man. I vowed to do everything in my ability to help his family from then on." Mia blushed.

"Guessing the woman you tried reviving is your wife?" Sage brought up suddenly.

"You were spying on me?" Reiou growled softly and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, don't act like you're all upset or anything. You weren't exactly honest about your true nature from the getgo, and for all we knew you could've been working with the Soul Hunters. We just trying to cover our bases," Cale snapped. Reiou glanced at him then sighed.

"I suppose I can't fault humans for being paranoid after all this time… She is my fiancée. We met while pursuing the same demon and fell head over heels in love. We hunted together for many years until an enemy of mine mortally wounded her in 1376. All I could do was bind her spirit to the nearest element; water. I've been trying to revive her since," Reiou explained. Ryo averted his gaze.

"That's why you needed me! You wanted to see if there were any records of the Ancients resurrecting people in the past!" Mia remarked. Reiou nodded in reply. Mia bit her lip then glanced over her shoulder at Anubis, who glanced back uncertainly.

"Reiou, you have my word that we'll do everything in our ability to help you get your love back, but we have to deal with the remaining Soul Hunters first," Ryo stated.

"You killed three of them out of sheer dumb luck. They are unable to summon shields anywhere but their front, but they'll be much more cautious from now on. It would be better if you let me handle them," Reiou snorted and closed his eyes.

"Just like you 'handled' them _before_ we ran into them?" Sage commented. Reiou glared at him. "We know their weaknesses. We just need to be more careful around their spells."

"Look, either you accept our help or you don't. Either way, we'll be going after them again," Ryo said sternly. Reiou clasped his hands over his knees and sighed.

"Very well then…on one condition; you leave their leader to me. He is much more powerful than all of his followers combined. Only I have the knowledge to defeat him."

"Deal. Maybe Ita's energy-tracking program can find where they're hiding," Ryo said.

"A modern 'spell' to track magic? Very clever…" Reiou commented with a smile.

* * *

Mia sat at her desk scouring her database for any clues that could help Reiou. "Hey Mia." Mia looked up and saw Rowen leaning into the study. "Where's everyone tonight?"

"They're in the city with Reiou tracking down the last of the Soul Hunters. You feel okay enough to be moving around?" Mia stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm fine. Nothing a little rest couldn't cure." The two of them looked out the door when they heard furious banging on the front door. "Who the heck could _that_ be at this hour?" Rowen and Mia jogged downstairs and Mia ran to answer the door. She opened it and much to her shock and horror found Mrs. Yamano cradling Yulie in her arms.

"Please! You have to help us!" she cried. Mia helped her come inside and guided her to the dining room sofa where they set Yulie's unresponsive body on the cushions.

"Hey, can someone help me with this guy?" Rowen saw Mr. Yamano struggling to haul a limp White Wind through the door. He ran over and wrapped his arms around the Pegasi's stomach, scooting him past the threshold. The Pegasi colt's metal limbs sprawled over the floor. Whisker padded inside, crooning worriedly.

"Oh my God…they got White Wind too?!" Mia gasped.

"I don't know how it happened! We were all asleep then we heard Wind just _screaming_, then silence! When we found them like this, we couldn't think of anywhere to go. We didn't want to take Yulie to the hospital, not after hearing that some of the victims died the other night." Mrs. Yamano blubbered frantically, stroking her son's hair. Yulie's eyes looked blank.

"I'll be back with Tar," Rowen stated and transformed to sub-armor then full armor. Mr. Yamano watched bewildered as he teleported away. Whiteblaze entered the room and walked over to the sofa. He nudged Yulie's wrist and hummed in concern. Whisker padded over to her father, being the first of his cubs to see him recently. She nuzzled his shoulder before walking back over to the limp body of White Wind. She pressed a paw against his nose, trying to wake him. Mr. Yamano blinked when he saw moving rings of blue light.

Mrs. Yamano hadn't taken her gaze from her son, so when she spotted a hulking orange-skinned bipedal dragon kneel beside her, she yelped in surprise. "How long ago did this happen?" Tar Uhnin asked as he brought his muzzle close to Yulie, inspecting him.

"Ah-I-um…" Mrs. Yamano stammered, shocked by the alien dinosaur.

"How _long_ ago did this _happen_!?" Tar snapped.

"Less than thirty minutes ago," Mr. Yamano provided. Tar frowned and reached under his shell, pulling out something. He attached what looked like a breathing mask to Yulie's face then pulled out a set of weighted clips and arrayed them in a loose rectangle around Yulie, drawing a thin transparent film over the boy's body.

"That should sustain him until his _emdour_ is restored," Tar muttered.

"What about Wind?" Mr. Yamano asked.

"He is a machine. He does not need treatment. Humans are more susceptible to atrophy…" Tar continued explaining. Mrs. Yamano glanced up and down at him then reached out towards his snowy beard slowly, wondering if he wore a costume somehow. "What is it with humans and the beards?" Tar groaned and hung his shoulders, glancing at her out the corner of his eye. Mrs. Yamano promptly withdrew her hand, blinking in surprise.

"Rowen!" Mia croaked, looking horrified. Rowen looked at her, worried. "The Soul Hunters…Reiou said they use _souls_ to power their magic!"

* * *

Kento grunted in protest when a Soul Hunter slammed him into a set of metal cabinets. "When will you get it through your thick skull; your armor's powers are no use against us," the Soul Hunter from the other night mocked, not noticing at all the faint whispering cracking sound coming from Kento's body, or the soft guttural growling. Kento braced his palms against the floor of the factory they'd tracked the Hunters to and pushed himself to his feet.

"Well then…" He turned his torso to the right, glaring at the Hunter. His pupils had turned white and his mouth curled in a smirk. "It's a good thing we've got more than just our armors."

Anubis kept one Hunter distracted by using his chain to feint, forcing the Hunter to use shields to protect himself. The Hunter choked and convulsed when Cye skewered him from behind, flinging the limp body to the floor. Cye poked the Hunter a few times with his trident to confirm its death. The two Ronin Warriors looked to the side at the brick wall when they heard a bestial roar echoing from the room next door. They jumped, startled when a human-sized impression bulged out from the brick. Dust showered down from the wall.

"Remind me never to get on Kento's bad side," Anubis remarked, blinking several times.

"Aww, he doesn't have a 'bad side'. Just a grouchy one," Cye joked.

"I heard that," Kento growled through the wall.

"How does it feel to be hunted yourselves?!" Sage taunted as he buried his nodatchi into the back of the last Soul Hunter. Ryo and Dais ran over to inspect the body.

"No lost souls this time." Dais commented, reattaching his extensors to his back.

"Reiou's still outside duking it out with their leader," Ryo stated.

"Shouldn't we help?" Sage argued.

"I gave him my word. We-" Ryo blinked when he heard his wrist-com beep.

_"RYO! RESPOND!"_

"Rowen! Hey! How you feeling bud? You missed all the-"

_"NO TIME! Listen: one of the Hunters got Yulie and White Wind. Reiou; where is he? You gotta stop him!"_ Rowen shouted. Ryo gasped, eyes widening in horror.

Reiou grabbed the lead Hunter by his collar and raised his fist. A ball of light formed in his palm, causing the Hunter to squirm. "Ready to meet your maker?"

"You'll have to destroy someone first!" The Hunter pulled up a shield. "It could be anyone: a mother, a father, or perhaps this little boy and his pet I found earlier."

"One life in exchange for the thousands more who'd suffer by your hand is a small price to pay," Reiou stated coldly and the light intensified.

"REIOU! STOOOOOP!" Ryo plowed into Reiou, disrupting Reiou's focus. The Hunter blinked a couple times then cackled with glee, gliding away from the two.

"That's what you get for consorting with mortals, Paladin!" he taunted before vanishing in a flash of white light. Reiou growled and grabbed Ryo by the collar of the Dragon Armor.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't vacate that armor of its host."

"You could've killed Yulie! He's a friend of ours the Hunters captured." Ryo answered hastily when he saw red light converging in Reiou's palm.

"Your point?! How is that any different from the innocents you inadvertently _butchered_ the other night?!" Reiou snarled in disgust and shoved Ryo away. "I'm going to track the leader down _without_ your help this time. _Don't_ interfere!" Reiou began moving away.

"HEY!" Ryo shouted after him. Reiou didn't stop. "JUST BECAUSE YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S DEAD DOESN'T MEAN THE REST OF US HAVE TO GIVE UP ON OUR FRIENDS!" Reiou went rigid and halted then turned back around and flew over to Ryo. He reached out and grabbed Ryo by the collar and pulled him close. The two locked eyes; Reiou furiously angry and Ryo furiously defiant. Neither said anything for a long time, and Ryo's glare seemed to dare Reiou to retaliate. Reiou let out a frustrated growl and shoved Ryo away again.

"You're not worth the energy," Reiou snarled and took off into the distance.

"YOU SAY YOU'RE HALF-DEMON!?" Ryo screamed after him. "I WONDER IF THAT'S THE PART WILLING TO WIN NO MATTER THE COST!"

* * *

Reiou alighted on the balcony of his hotel room and wrenched the glass doors open. He stalked inside, grumbling irritably. He dismissed his armor but remained in his winged form and sat down on a nearby chair. He rested his elbows on his knees and wiped his palms over his face. Sunrise had already passed, and the erratic magic of sunlight disrupted his own tracking ability. Soul Hunters slept all day, being excessively sensitive to sunlight. He would not be able to find the leader until night. "Damn the Ronin…I never should've-" Reiou looked up when he heard the phone rang. He let it ring for several moments before picking it up. "Hello. Reiou speaking."

"_Reiou? This is Mia. …I'm sorry about last night. I really am-"_

"What is it Mia? I'm very tired," Reiou sighed in disappointment. He heard Mia's breath catch on the other end of the line and knew he'd come off sounding very harsh.

"_Please, is there any way you can kill that last Hunter without killing Yulie-"_

"Mia, every day that passes that the leader lives is a day more souls are put in danger. What's to stop him from recruiting more to become Soul Hunters?"

"_Reiou! Please_," Mia begged. "_Yulie's very important to me. He's like the little brother I never had! We've been through so much…he was with us through the Dynasty Wars. Please_…" Reiou ran his tongue over his lips and shook his head, preparing to speak. "_You want to bring your love back, right? I might know a way you can use. Anubis! He died in the Second Dynasty War. The Dynasty brought him back with their magic, but he very nearly died again. The power that restored him could-"_

Clearing his throat, he interrupted her with, "Mia, please-just-stop. I've hurt you so much these past few days, I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you again…on your Grandfather's name, I'll do everything I can." Reiou pledged.

"_Thank you! Thank you_ so_ much_!" Reiou heard Mia's breath shudder then a click as she hung up the phone. He hung up as well and leaned back in the chair. He leaned forward again and tented his fingers infront of his mouth, tapping his index fingers together and humming.

* * *

Mrs. Yamano jumped when she saw movement out the corner of her eye and looked up to see Tar leaning down, offering her a mug of tea. She accepted it graciously and whispered her thanks. Though he'd frightened her the first time, he'd proven to be quite friendly. Mr. Yamano slouched in one of the dining table chairs with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Whiteblaze kept vigil on the other end of the sofa Yulie lay on, and Whisker lay on White Wind's back between his wing shoulders. Tar sat down on the floor next to Mrs. Yamano.

Yulie convulsed suddenly and broke out coughing violently. He gasped and choked, struggling to sit up under the transparent tent covering his body. Tar scrambled to his feet and walked over, peeling the apparatus away from Yulie's mouth. Yulie coughed several more times and shook his head, gagging. Mrs. Yamano let out a joyous cry and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. Mr. Yamano sputtered awake and shouted upon seeing his son awake and alive. White Wind also sputtered back to life and glanced around frantically. He staggered to his feet, hooves clattering against the floor. Whisker snarled irritably when she rolled off his back from the sudden movement. The Yamanos hugged each other tightly, and Tar smiled in relief.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you can't help me?!" a fully-armored Reiou growled as his arm lashed through the air towards a nervous Kayura. "I ensured the safe return of your friend—risked my own life to not harm a single soul—and now you deny me the power you offered?!" Kayura brought the Staff up to ward him.

"No one has denied you anything. Do. Not. Test me. You're only half-demon, but that's still demon enough for me to use this against you if I have to," Kayura stated firmly. Sure enough, the winged ornament began glowing brightly. Reiou scowled, taking a step back.

"I've exhausted all other possibilities," he said quietly. "The Ancients were the strongest mystics in this region. _You're_ the last living Ancient! Surely you could-"

"_I_ didn't raise Anubis." Kayura responded. She forced herself to relax and lower the Staff, trying to seem less hostile. "I wasn't the one who revived him."

"Mia said he _died_. He lives and breathes now. Who else could it be but _you_?"

"It wasn't me." Kayura took a deep breath. Reiou had looked friendly enough when Mia introduced them and left them to talk to each other. His demonic heritage was setting her on edge, though. "Our allies…the Thangiens. They have access to a great power. If you would have your love revived, you must make petition to their gods," Kayura explained.

"I don't acknowledge false gods, let alone _alien_ gods," Reiou snorted.

"Yet it is through _their_ power that Anubis walks this world today. I myself don't know how, but the Thangiens invoked that power to heal him." Reiou stared at Kayura long and hard.

"This better not be a waste of my time," he growled softly, folding his wings.

"It will be if you want it to be," Kayura stated and shook her head. "I can arrange for Danae or one of her sisters to escort you to Thanged-"

"I can find my way on my own, thank you. I've seen that _eyesore_ in the sky," Reiou interrupted and headed for the door briskly. Kayura made a face and blinked. Hadn't Danae once stated that only the Ronin's closest allies could see the Transgalactic Gate?

* * *

Pilgrims milled about the foot of the mighty citadel-chapel, whispering prayers or meditating at the base of the immense pillars. A ripple rose through the crowd and several faithful looked over their shoulders, startled to see a black-winged man in black plate armor with gold trimming approaching the entrance. They watched him pass by, awed by his appearance. Many sank to their knees slowly, awestruck; they'd never seen a man with wings before.

Reiou's boots clacked against the stone tiles as he entered the interior proper. He paused to take in the architecture. He threw a cursory glance over the massive stained-glass windows portraying Thanged's four deities before glancing at the huge fresco on the opposite wall.

"Hrmph…it's no Sistine Chapel…" he muttered and paced to the side.

"If I am not mistaken," Reiou turned around to see a little girl no more than six or so walking towards him. "That structure was built centuries ago. Thananagreia has stood for thousands of years of your time," the girl said matter-of-factly. Her silver hair shimmered in the light of nearby sconces and her gown drifted around her body. Reiou knelt down infront of her.

"Greetings. Are you lost?" he asked with a smile. The girl folded her arms over her chest.

"There is no need to patronize me, good sir. I am perfectly capable of carrying out my duties as the Silver-Haired Maiden," the girl sniffed. Reiou stood back up, taken aback by her tone.

"Forgive me…I meant no offense. It's just where I come from little girls don't hold such important positions at such an early age. They mostly spend their time playing."

"Perhaps. Traditionally, I would not bear this mantle until well after I reached adulthood. My predecessor unfortunately lost her life in the Great Plague which ravaged our city. With Entide drawing ever closer, the people need the voice of the Queen of Triumph to assure them." The girl cocked her head to one side and peered up at Reiou. "What brings you to Thananagreia?"

"I'm not sure …I came here on the advice of…friends." Reiou shrugged and looked around.

"People come here often seeking, and leave finding. Be it knowledge or solutions, they always find what they seek if the need is righteous and true," the girl stated and walked away.

"So I will find my answer?" Reiou asked after her. The girl turned back around.

"No." Reiou frowned in dismay. "Your answer will find you," and with that, the Silver-Haired Maiden walked out through the archway. Reiou let out a fluttering sigh and began pacing over the floor again. He walked past all four windows until he reached what looked like a simple altar infront of another frescoed wall. This one depicted the four goddesses; two of them faced one way, looking towards what seemed to be a planet with hopeful faces. The other two faced the opposite way, with weapons raised pointing at what looked like a burning world.

Reiou went rigid when he sensed something. He heard footsteps walking close behind him, yet he hadn't heard anyone else enter the structure from outside. "You're a most unusual-looking human…" a soft adult female voice spoke. Reiou whirled around and saw no one, yet he still heard footsteps behind him. "But then again, you're not exactly human…are you?" He hissed softly when he felt a hand upon his left wing. While he easily could've-and often had-flung the offending person away roughly, something kept him restrained. "Where the admonitions of a warrior failed, the gentle pleas of a scholar secured your aid."

Reiou gasped when he felt the grip tighten painfully, and his wing limbs burned. "**If you had refused them, I would have refused you in kind**!" the woman's voice turned deep and boomed throughout the air. The grip relaxed abruptly. "But you saved the boy's life, even at great peril to your own goals." The woman's voice returned to normal, sounding gentle. "That is good, for he is _precious_ to me…" The hand withdrew from his wing and he heard her pace to the side slightly, yet when he glanced out the corner of his eye he still saw nothing.

"The heart of a man in love beats loudly through the Vault of Stars. The anguished yearning calls out to me, and the Morning Mother knows it well. Home, hearth, family; you tread in my domain. You would ask a boon of me. I would have one in return of you."

_A lifetime of service_? Reiou scowled in annoyance. The voice chuckled richly.

"No, nothing so archaic as _that_; a simple answer to a simple question." Reiou glanced to the side when he saw an adult woman pace out from the side to stand infront of him. She wore a bright blue shawl over white robes. A corset of linen strips wrapped around her waist, and curls of light brown hair poked out from under the simple blue hood she wore. Reiou found her eyes most surprising; hazel pupils-the color of the sun barely touching night-with pitch-black irises. Her sandaled feet clacked against the floor and she clasped her hands infront of her stomach. "Where will you be when the End Tide comes?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

Mia sat up in bed when she sensed something and blinked sleep from her eyes. She gasped softly when she saw brilliant light coming through the curtains from outside, yet the clock read no later than midnight. She reached over and grabbed Ryo's shoulder, shaking him roughly trying to wake him. Ryo stirred and sat up in bed, rubbing his cheek. His eyes widened when he noticed the light too and they both put on their slippers and headed for the balcony.

All throughout the estate, the other residents woke to see the light and opened the windows to their rooms. In the distance, the lake glowed bright gold and the waves churned and surged. Ryo and Mia leaned against the railing and watched in awe as a burst of light erupted from the lake, reaching high into the sky before fading. The waters settled down as if nothing had happened, and all fell quiet. Confused mutters came from the open windows of the estate.

Ryo and Mia looked up, shocked to see a glowing figure hovering high above them. The golden glow dimmed, revealing a woman wearing white robes. Two white wings spread from her back, and smooth white hair flowed down her back ending just below the waist. Ryo and Mia backed away from the rail to give the woman room as she descended towards the balcony. Her dainty feet touched the wood and she alighted infront of them. She gazed at them with bright purple eyes and smiled radiantly. Ryo and Mia sensed gentle warmth from her being.

"Ryo, Mia, I would like to introduce you to Aniko," Reiou said as he alighted on the balcony beside her. He reached out and took her hand gently and kissed it before drawing Aniko close and embracing her. Aniko laughed and stroked his hair gently. They separated and faced the two awestruck humans. "She is half-human as well, but her blood is that of the highest heavens. A covenant accepted her and raised her, treating her as a real angel."

"Oh! She's beautiful! Reiou, I'm so happy for you!" Mia beamed and extended her hands in greeting. Aniko gently slipped her hands under Mia's palms and clasped her hands gently. She cocked her head to one side and closed her eyes, smiling brightly.

"He'll have your eyes," she said simply. Mia blinked in confusion.

"Uh…um…who?" Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Your son!" Aniko chirped then looked in Reiou's direction. "She's pregnant!" She opened her eyes. "You didn't know?" she asked when she saw Reiou's flabbergasted expression. Then she looked back at Mia and Ryo and saw Ryo's eyes widened to their limit in shock. "_You_ didn't know! Oh! Uh…uhhh….um…" Aniko let go of Mia's hands and moved back a few steps nervously. Reiou smacked his palm against his face and pulled down. "Ahh…ahhh…congratulationsonyourbaby!" Aniko blurted and bowed before vaulting into the air and darting away quickly, followed just as quickly by Reiou.

The two watched them vanish into the distance before Ryo tilted his head down to look at Mia, utterly bewildered. Mia stammered incoherently and raked her fingers through her hair then rubbed her right earlobe, blushing Wildfire-red.

* * *

Not too far away from the estate, deep in a cave, green blood, blue bones, and other viscera smeared the walls. Black spheres of light peeled away from the remains slowly and gathered in the center of the chamber. The spheres swirled like a miniature galaxy, contracting and shimmering. The glow at the center intensified, and a sinister cackle echoed through the chamber.

* * *

Originally this chapter was written as a spin-off by Cypher to introduce the characters of Reiou Kenji and Aniko Kenji. With the rewrite, I've decided to incorporate them into the main AoD timeline, giving them a much more pivotal role. But who was that strange woman? And what's with the green goo? Aren't Soul Hunters supposed to have gray blood? Hrmm…


	3. Avitor

Avitor

By Mardrena

Lesser-ranked Nobles stepped out of the way and Commons cringed as he walked past. His three-toed feet thumped against the floor of the corridor as he proceeded to his destination. The spiked tail club swished just behind his heels. He paused infront of a door and tapped an opening sequence in the panel nearby. The doors slid open and he took a step inside.

Bru Ranir paused when something landed on the floor at his feet: the limp, broken body of a Thunthen Noble. The shell looked bent like a crumpled bottle cap and parts of the skin and padded armor looked charred and blistered. Bru Ranir blinked and cocked his head to one side slowly, peering down at the lifeless body calmly for a few moments. "I take it your meeting with High Overlord Gan Baznak didn't go well?" he drawled and tilted his head up slightly.

"Spineless, shell-less fools: ALL of them! They believe retreat constitutes _weakness_!?" the ten-foot tall Noble sire stood with his back turned to Bru Ranir at first, displaying the scarred shell with two shattered stumps where spikes used to be and two more spikes poking out in skewed directions with cracks near the base enamel. He glanced over his shoulder at Bru Ranir.

The formerly blocky muzzle hadn't healed right, or ever would. It now had a visible kink in the upper half, giving the appearance of a permanent sneer. Some of the teeth poked out from under the lips where the scaled flesh did not settle all the way. Bru Ranir frowned sympathetically and watched Mal Daggur stalk off to the side. "At least there's plenty of aspiring young Nobeyls to fill the fresh vacancies. Report," Mal Daggur demanded crisply.

"More loyal Overlords arrive with their forces by the _revol_, and Myr Chedryn is settling in quite well to his new position. Barely a cycle out of the egg and already a High Overlord…the times we live in…" Bru Ranir chuckled good-heartedly. Mal Daggur grinned slightly.

"He'll go far, that one will…one day he'll succeed me…" he muttered almost wistfully. "Thankfully the Thangiens fouled up their pursuit. Now we can finish the repairs without fear of harassment. I will be taking _Nsenagvvik_ and _Huzonthunorthplier_ back to the Sol System. You will remain in command of the _Ramahatesguad_ and the _Vyerrdeklagn_."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision considering what happened _last_ time?" Bru Ranir asked dryly and raised a blood-red eyebrow, wrinkling his lips in a grimace.

"Ahhh, I appreciate your modesty, my friend, but you have never been anything less than exemplary in your assistance. Keep the repairs to _Vyerrdeklagn_ top priority, but do whatever it takes to get long-range communications operational. I'll need you to send an encrypted message to Lazro Cochran. His expertise will be crucial to my plans."

"Very good…where supercarriers fail, subtlety enters play…" Bru Ranir smiled. Mal Daggur managed a twisted, sneering grin with his scarred muzzle.

* * *

"I must say, I strongly object to such a crude…can this even be _called_ an apparatus?" Miz Paufan complained as he stood by while Tanya poured water into a shallow bowl resting atop the conference table. "A long-range communications array would prove much more effective."

"Well, do you _have_ a 'long-range communications array'?" Kayura asked in a mocking tone, bobbing her head from side to side slightly. Miz opened his mouth but only an uneasy whine exited his throat and he shrugged feebly. "I thought so. Now, I'll need to draw an image from your mind in order to reach your contact. I'll just give you a slight tap on the head…" Kayura raised the Staff over Miz's head and bonked him with the gilded orb.

"Ow! That wasn't a tap!" Miz protested and rubbed the top of his head between his eyes.

"Yes it was," Tanya said grinning.

"Allright then…let's see if this works across outer space…" Kayura dipped the orb into the water and pulled up, and Miz watched intrigued as smoke trailed up from the water. Kayura moved the orb around in a circle then withdrew. A swirling portal formed in the air, and through it, they could see the face of a young Thunthen Nobeyl. "I greet you on behalf of the Ronin Warriors. I am Lady Kayura," Kayura introduced herself and curtsied. The Noble wrinkled his dark green eyebrows and twitched his nostrils. "…umm…is there something the matter? He _can_ understand me, can't he?" Kayura asked Miz, who nodded. The Noble's skin turned pale, indicative of a blush, and he looked increasingly uneasy, fidgeting slightly.

Tanya glanced from him to Kayura then leaned to the side and held her hand to the side of her mouth. "Thunthen need to pee too," she whispered softly.

"Oh good gracious!" Kayura gasped and jumped slightly, clamping a hand over her mouth and eyes widening in embarrassment.

"_No, it's quite allright…this is as good a time as any to catch me alone,_" the Nobeyl grimaced helplessly and shrugged. _"A rather curious method of communication..."_

"I am told you have information on the state of Mal Daggur's fleet?" Kayura asked. Tanya watched bemused as Miz leaned close to the bowl, peering at it intently but keeping his muzzle from bumping into it by accident, as if studying for any sort of wires or antennae.

"_They managed to pilfer quite a bit of raw ore from Sol's asteroid belt during their flight from the Thangiens, but it will still take time to process and refine._ Vyerrdeklagn_ is currently being retrofitted to operate with minimal crew. Many Thunthen lost their lives during the Ronin's attack, and Mal Daggur is reluctant to repeat such losses."_

"Well, sorry, but he was kinda trying to BBQ our planet," Tanya reminded.

_"Perfectly understandable. Mal Daggur himself has taken_ The Grinding Teeth _and_ His Father's Fist _on some errand, leaving Bru Ranir in command of the other two ships to await the arrival of the rest of the fleet_," the informant stated. Kayura and Tanya raised eyebrows.

"Wait…I'm confused…what do you mean 'rest of the fleet'? You mean when Mal Daggur returns?" Kayura asked and shook her head, wrinkling her brow.

"…_the rest of the fleet_," the informant shrugged, equally confused. "_All of the loyal High Overlords and Overlords participating in the campaign_." Kayura and Tanya glanced down at Miz, who noticed. The expression on his face could only be described as "hand in the cookie jar".

"The Captain didn't want you to worry. He sincerely hoped Mal Daggur's defeat would motivate dissidents to oust him before things escalated," Miz explained, cringing sadly.

"_Well it wasn't for lack of trying_," the informant spoke up suddenly. "He's personally shelled each and every upstart."

"Well that sucks…" Tanya muttered.

"_You see, on the Homeworld, Overlords operate as sort of 'regional governors'. In times of war they are enlisted to maintain order among ship crews. Bak Thraplek is technically an Overlord. High Overlords control portions of the fleet, and depending on their service and reputation often command personal fleets of their own comprised of two-to-three vessels. All answer to Supreme High Overlord Mal Daggur, who commands the terrible_ Maw of Flame."

"So, the good news is we won't be seeing Mal Daggur for awhile. The bad news is he's planning on bringing friends to the party…that sucks even worse…" Tanya muttered.

"At least we know we have time to prepare," Kayura comforted.

"_I would remain on alert, however. Mal Daggur doesn't need his fleet to cause grief, if you recall the incident with Paigasurin-_" the informant paused and glanced up and to the side briefly before looking back at the portal. "_I should be returning to my station. Roth guard and guide you_." The informant closed his eyes and nodded.

"You have our deepest thanks, noble-erm-informant," Kayura managed, almost calling him a Noble. The portal fluttered away like a puff of smoke. Miz stood up and bowed to the two.

"I'll report this to the Captain," he said and exited the room. Tanya watched him leave.

"You ever think it's weird how the Thunthen talk about the Thangien Gods almost as much as the Thangiens themselves?" she muttered. Kayura shook her head and closed her eyes.

"If there's anything I've learned about our Noble allies, it's that they only believe in what they can explain, and they believe _everything_ has an explanation, so it may be that they've devised an explanation for the Four Queens they feel comfortable with," Kayura theorized.

"Yeah I guess…" The two women glanced out the archway into the main cavern when they heard a voice and saw Cye walk past, followed by a babbling Kento.

"So when do you figure they did it? It _had_ to have been that one night in the lake house…" Kento said to a clearly disinterested Cye, who did his best to walk swiftly discreetly.

"That reminds me, where is your brother; the father-to-be?" Kayura teased.

"I'm not ready to be an aunt yet," Tanya giggled and shook her head. "He's out by Danae's Crater with Rowen. Naz wanted to test something he rigged up from a wreck he found leftover from the attack in the city." The two looked at the archway when they heard Kento pass by.

"I wonder what position they did it in, since they say it's gonna be a boy. Ma says whether you get a boy or girl depends on the position…" Kento rambled while Cye massaged his eyebrows with his fingertips, shaking his head in disappointment.

"_Tanya_?" Tanya glanced down at her wrist-com when it blinked to life. "_Can I borrow you for a sec_?" Cye pleaded.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Tanya said to Kayura and exited the room, pounding her right fist into her left palm. Kayura listened for voices from out in the main cavern.

"Oh hey, Tanya! Congratulations on becoming an au-" Kayura heard Kento speak before being cut off by the sound of metal striking flesh. "OW! Hey, what'd I do? OW! What was that for! OW OW! You're provoking me-OW! Quit it! OW You're gonna make me-OW!"

Kayura turned her attention from the sound of successive punches to dwell on the information received. A memory-not of her own-came unbidden to her mind: of the Ancient standing atop a hill gazing out over a blistered battleground, staring helplessly up at the sky and the looming Totalitary city-ships. Kayura shuddered and rubbed her arms. _Oh Ancient, do the horrors you witnessed in the past compare to what we are expected to face in the future?_

* * *

Ryo and Rowen stood next to each other on the lip overlooking Danae's Crater; the great landmark leftover from the impact her stasis capsule had made in the nearby countryside when she first arrived on Earth. Naz Dassyr stood off to one side holding a computer tablet and glancing from the screen to the sky. His eyes darted from side to side as he followed the movements of a single craft arcing and diving through the clouds.

"I can't believe you actually found someone crazy enough to _fly_ that thing!" Rowen remarked as the craft sped past. It resembled a D-Class fighter only without rotating wings.

"Hey, he's the _only_ one crazy enough to give it a whirl," Ryo answered and watched the craft bank and roll sharply, turning on a dime and wheeling about grandly.

"I sincerely had my doubts, but I believe we have managed to surpass our skill with the WILDCAT unit. _This_ is truly a masterpiece," Naz smiled and grinned toothily.

"Well it's a good thing she's not around, or those'd be fighting words," Rowen chuckled.

"The WILDCAT unit was a joint effort between Planet Thunthen and Planet Thanged. This is _entirely_ our own," Naz whispered and craned his head back to watch the craft perform more maneuvers. Ryo grinned, amused by the expression on Naz's rectangular face. The Thunthen Noble looked as full of excitement and wonder as a young boy fascinated with an R/C toy. "Allright, that's enough for now. Let's see how you do at landing. Come in low," he spoke to his tablet. The craft dove down past the surface of the crater. "No, no! That's too low. You-"

The roaring whine and shock of wind that nearly knocked them off their feet drowned out any admonition Naz tried voicing as the craft flew close to the crater wall then up past the edge. Ryo shielded his face with one arm and Rowen kept his eyes closed and whooped excitedly. The craft slowed and jerked back slightly, like a bird preparing to alight on the ground. Boxy thrusters swung out and belched out bursts of blue fire. The landing legs unfolded from the belly and extended towards the ground. While the wings did not rotate on an axle like a D-Class fighter, they retracted slightly resembling a Pegasi's wings in reverse.

Rowen and Ryo jogged over as the translucent black canopy sank slightly and slid back. Naz sauntered over at a more leisurely pace and smirked up at the leather-clad figure who stepped out of the cockpit. The pilot placed one boot firmly against the rim of the cockpit and stood up straight with one hand on his knee and the other on his waist.

"Come on, get down from there hotshot," Ryo teased. The pilot reached up with a leather-gloved hand and pulled off the flight helmet. Auburn hair spilled out and down the pilot's back.

"So, how did I do?" Anubis asked.

"As you humans say; 'with flying colors'," Naz complemented.

"For someone well over four hundred, you're a heck of a pilot," Rowen commented.

"I had my doubts, but it actually feels quite familiar to me. It reminds me of a horse I once rode in my youth," Anubis began. "Whenever my clan went to war against a rival domain, I would go with my trusted retainers to harass and plunder supporting villages. My steed moved swiftly and powerfully; no arrow could strike true. My exploits earned me the name 'Red-haired Raider," Anubis chuckled merrily before frowning and falling silent. Rowen sensed what troubled him; how could he remember events from his feudal past with such clarity yet not a single thing about raising Michelle as an infant? Regret flickered across Anubis' face.

"Raider, eh? Say…that would make a splendid name for this craft. _Raider_…" Naz muttered and placed his tablet under his shell. "Now imagine this: upon his return to the Sol System, Mal Daggur sends his fleet to threaten the Earth once more," Naz raised both hands and waggled his index claws, speaking in a cunning whisper. "A lone craft rises from the planet to greet him, claiming to be a pilot stranded on the surface since his departure. It draws close, and before it can be confirmed whether it is an authentic fighter or not-"

"*Bam!* Stuff a few dozen missiles down _Maw of Flame_'s mouth!" Ryo exclaimed and punched his left palm with his right fist, the metal of his sub-armor creaking in protest.

"That way we can avoid having to use the Armor of Gea again," Rowen added.

"Of course, you _would_ require the proper clearance codes. I imagine such can be obtained through our contacts within the fleet once they return. Hrm, you'll need some sort of disguise as well. They must not recognize a Ronin Warrior as the pilot," Naz drummed the tips of his claws against his lower jaw near his red beard. "Now, propulsion output and maneuvering performed outstandingly. Do you feel like doing some simulated combat?" Naz drew his tablet out again.

"There's still quite a bit of coffee in my system, and I have yet to flush it out so far. Bring forth your tests. Give me thirty seconds, and I'll show you who dominates the sky," Anubis smirked and hopped back into the cockpit, pulling his hair up atop his head and tucking it in as he donned the helmet again. Ryo and Rowen stepped back and watched the canopy close.

"Ita, Vul, and Sul rigged up a handful of target drones. I will call them up shortly," Naz said and stepped away as _Raider_ fired its thrusters and ascended. Ryo glanced to the side when he heard a distant whine and saw a small cone-shaped craft. The canopy resembled a honeycomb and two small bulges with three round capsules protruded from the sides.

"That one of them?" Ryo asked. Naz looked up and frowned, concerned.

"No…I haven't finished typing the command…besides, nothing of Ita's design would look like _that_…" Naz narrowed his eyes. Inside the _Raider_ cockpit, alerts beeped loudly.

"I'm well aware of 'incoming hostiles' and 'target locked', blasted systems. Come! I'll teach you the folly of crossing the Warrior of Cruelty!" Anubis snarled and gripped the control wheel tightly, as if tugging the reins of his horse from so long ago. On the ground, Ryo and Rowen watched in increasing horror as more of the crafts appeared and began chasing the _Raider_.

"I don't think he knows! Anubis! Anubis, listen! Those aren't Naz's target drones!" Ryo shouted into his wrist-com. His screen crackled and stuttered from some sort of interference.

"They're not trying to attack him…it's like…they're trying to herd him somewhere…" Rowen muttered as more and more of the honeycomb-faced craft arrived, swarming all around Raider.

"Blessed Mother of Roth…" Naz whispered hoarsely upon seeing a swirling disc of white smoke and violet light appear in the sky. A large black hole dominated the center.

"It's a portal of some kind! Anubis! Anubis, get out of there!" Rowen screamed. Anubis glanced forward in time to see his peril and tried to bank, but one of the honeycomb ships intercepted him and fired a bolt of energy that struck the _Raider_ in the nose. Anubis bellowed in rage as energy coursed through the cockpit and disabled all systems. The nose tilted down and the engines cut off, and _Raider_ went dead in the air and started to plummet.

"Anubis! Anubis, snap out of it!" Ryo cried and summoned White Dragon sub-armor. Rowen summoned Eagle sub-armor and the two sprang into the air to assist.

"They're trying to take him away!" Rowen gasped in horror as more honeycomb-faced fliers clustered near _Raider_ and sent out energy ropes that snared the wings.

"Like _hell_ they will! WHITE DRAGON!" Ryo raised his fist and jabbed forward, and white light erupted from his insignia ring and spilled into the sky.

One of the honeycomb fliers shattered into bits of shrapnel as Raurgoth snatched it from the air. He climbed after the fliers towing _Raider_ and swatted two more aside easily. Many of the craft turned and began firing at the luminous leviathan, but the energy bursts bounced harmlessly off the silver-scaled chest. Raurgoth bellowed and shouldered his way through the swarm blocking his path to the _Raider_. He reached through the swarm and gently closed his claws around the _Raider_'s tail. He flapped his wings mightily, but the gravity well of the portal rivaled his own strength. Honeycomb craft swarmed around Raurgoth and began shooting, not enough to injure the great wyrm but enough to annoy him and disrupt his concentration.

"Hurry! After them!" Ryo cried and he and Rowen dove towards the portal as Raurgoth and _Raider_ passed through and the portal began shrinking.

"RYO! RYO!" Naz Dassyr ran beneath them on the ground, shouting to no avail. He could only watch in horror as the rift swallowed up three Ronin Warriors and the White Dragon.

* * *

"I really don't see why all this is necessary," Kayura rolled her eyes and shook her head, irritated by the sensor buds stuck onto her forehead and cheeks.

"_Insight_, _understanding_," Tar Uhnin waved his hands broadly as he paced around the bed she sat on. "That _is_ what this procedure is intended to accomplish, is it not?" he teased and pointed a claw at her. "You must forgive me, Gauraax Kayura, but for us Thunthen,-and especially an old Nobeyl such as I-insight and understanding isn't attained by sitting on one's posterior for several hours at a time with one's eyes closed."

"If we ever hope to even the odds against Mal Daggur's forces, we'll need to look to the past for guidance, and perhaps a few artifacts left by the Mystic Alliance. Through the Staff, I inherited the Ancient's memories, but recollection does not come on a whim-ugh…" Kayura grimaced as Tar tacked on more sensor buds to her chest, being mindful not to scratch her.

"I've never had the opportunity to study a Thangien during deadsleep, but I understand what you're attempting employs many of the same principles," Tar commented.

"I'm not _attempting_ anything. I've done this plenty of times before…it was actually the first thing I was taught during my training as a child growing up in the Clan of the Ancients…" Kayura smiled wistfully, recalling meditation sessions in her youth. Of course, even the most disciplined child could easily be distracted by any number of things; such as butterflies. Her parents insisted on the importance of attaining a peaceful state and following the example set by the Ancient One, but at her age she found playing with a ball much more peaceful.

"Ahh, the brain; nature's most perfect computer. Nothing created artificially can compare to this marvelous collection of tissue and synapses. Even we have barely been able to scratch the surface of its full potential. We can repress or recall critical moments when needed. For all the body may grow old and weak, the mind endures until the very end, and while things can be forgotten, nothing is ever truly lost," Tar remarked softly. "Now…everything is all set," he inspected his instruments and the mobile screen briefly. "You may begin whenever you're rea-"

Kayura had already closed her eyes and drawn her legs up atop the bed, setting the Staff over her knees and clasping her hands in her lap. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing came out so low, Tar had to strain to hear it. He glanced from her to the machines. The lines came steady, almost flat except for the slightest undulations. He paced around the bed, keeping his distance and waved a hand near her face. Not so much as an eyelash moved. Tar clicked his thumb and index claws together, emulating a snap of the fingers. No response on the instruments.

Tar wrinkled his muzzle in a frown and sniffed. He turned to walk back over to the mobile monitor but paused and glanced back at Kayura, who sat there in a state of perfect tranquility. His lips peeled back slightly and he felt a bit of hatchling humor creep up in his old bones. He moved one hand behind the back of her head, being careful not to touch her, and raised his index and middle claws in a gesture he'd heard referred to as "bunny ears" by humans.

Without warning, Kayura grabbed the Staff and jabbed up and to the side, striking Tar in the chin squarely with the round ornament. Tar's head jerked up and he blinked repeatedly in surprise. He swayed from side to side and pawed at the air futilely before collapsing onto his stomach on the floor with a shuddering thud. Still keeping her eyes closed, Kayura set the Staff back across her legs, having only moved her arms at all.

The undulating line on the monitoring machine spiked once and made a solitary *beep*.

* * *

"Ugh…where the heck _are_ we?" Ryo asked as he and Rowen descended down out of a deep darkness. Raurgoth's bulk loomed out of the black. He spread his wings and settled into a steady glide with Ryo and Rowen following at his side. The dark receded as they descended further. Ryo glanced about. "Whoa…" Darkness spread all above and below, but pulsating streaks of orange, purple, red, and yellow covered the walls of a gargantuan expanse that looked like it spanned a thousand miles across. Ryo flapped his wings anxiously to remain hovering. Something about the air felt strange, and his arms felt as if he moved through water.

"It's like one of those 'hidden eye' pictures…it's making me sick to my stomach," Rowen grimaced and held a hand to his face, able to hover effortlessly unlike Ryo. "Hey, look at that," Rowen whispered and pointed to large metallic forms scattered about the 'landscape'. As the three proceeded through the air they passed ships of some sort. Some looked like giant gleaming black javelins or ornate boxes while others resembled flat-decked naval aircraft carriers. They numbered in the tens of thousands, and swarms of the honeycomb fliers milled about in the distance. "Whoa…whoever made those can give Mal Daggur a run for his money…"

Raurgoth hissed when he spotted the fliers carrying the disabled _Raider_. He flapped his wings and lashed his tail for a boost and easily caught up to them. He reached out and sliced through the energy cables with his claws and swatted the fliers away like mosquitoes. Reaching out, he gently cupped the craft in his forepaws and hummed deep in his throat. Ryo and Rowen approached and moved towards the canopy. Rowen tapped it gingerly, spotting the unconscious form of Anubis in the cockpit. "How is he?" Ryo asked. Rowen opened his mouth to speak but paused when he glanced to the side and saw where the fliers had planned on taking _Raider_.

The deck spanned the width of three football fields side by side and stretched for nearly a mile and a half in length. Twin booms poked out from the prow and two stubby wings with huge capsule-shaped engines jutted out from the sides. Two short spikes resembling fangs jutted out from the bottom of the forward hull. It dwarfed all other ships; a mothership.

"You could fit Talpa's fortress with room to spare!" Rowen exclaimed.

"Let's go check it out and find out who's responsible for all this. We need to know if we're dealing with an ally or an enemy," Ryo stated, recalling the 'prophecy' of the Three Allies. Raurgoth flapped his wings and approached the ship. He back winged before alighting on the massive deck and leaned down, carefully depositing _Raider_. Ryo and Rowen set down nearby. Ryo blinked when he noticed how his feet didn't seem to touch the deck all the way and he still felt that strange sensation. The two tensed to move towards the craft to assist Anubis.

"You are human." They halted when they heard a voice. "Humanity has come far since last I saw aircraft…yet not on their own skill. Other races interfere…drive them to violence…" Footsteps thumped from somewhere behind _Raider_ and Ryo and Rowen's eyes widened upon seeing the speaker as it stepped out from behind the craft.

It stood nine feet tall with broad shoulders half as wide. Thick, powerful arms hung down at its sides with four fingers on each hand tipped with short claws. A barrel-like chest tapered down into small hips and the legs resembled those of a kangaroo with round hoof-like toes resting on the deck. A thick tail swung through the air behind it, thunking against the deck occasionally. It regarded the two Ronin and the dragon with glowing pupil-less eyes. Instead of lips or nose, a pulsating wrinkled membrane covered most of its lower face.

The alien's appearance didn't disturb Ryo and Rowen so much as its attire. It looked like it wore a leather jacket adorned with ornate patches on the shoulders and arms with a thick cottony ruff circling the neck. Two knobby round protrusions on the alien's forehead vaguely resembled goggles. A leather belt encircled the waist. Ryo grimaced inwardly when he realized the clothes seemed to actually be _melded_ onto the skin; fabric blending seamlessly with glistening skin.

"I was once human," the membrane quivered as it spoke. "I was once a pilot in a great war; a 'War to End All Wars'. It did not end all wars. Instead, it begot them. Nothing I accomplished mattered in the grand scheme of things, and before long I found myself once more 'called to defend my country'. Still I trudged on, clinging to foolish hope. I and my comrades flew a dangerous mission, and we lost sight of our captains in a storm. I followed after them, hoping to find them. Instead, I found myself cast through time and space and ended up adrift here.

"My Benefactor spoke to me and showed me visions of the world I left behind. How quickly it passed me by. My family grew old and died, and the world continued full of hatred and slaughter. As I watched, my body did not age or deteriorate. My Benefactor gave me new life and reshaped my body, fortifying me for a special duty. My mind ascended and I evolved into the form you see before you. I am no longer human, but a god. My Benefactor taught me how to shape and control the resources of this realm. Once only bare rocks drifted, but I have shaped this magnificent fleet." The creature spread its arms broadly. "This realm is my domain. I have no need for such petty and meaningless conflicts."

"Soooo…who are you? Why did you go after our friend?" Ryo asked.

"My name is Avitor. As I have shed my past form so have I shed my past name. As for your friend, I captured him and his craft because I cannot leave such technology in the hands of man. That is my special duty: to strip mankind of all weaponry, for such tools only lead to senseless destruction. For a time I contemplated staying my hand and observing a while longer, but seeing this craft has convinced me that I must act. Outsiders drive man to ever greater heights of violence. I will unleash my fleet upon the world and purge all weapons from the world, and in doing so purge that taint from the hearts of men," Avitor stated stoically.

"That's not your call to make!" Rowen shouted angrily. "That is _not_ your call to make!"

"Our allies didn't build this thing just for the fun of it. Incase you didn't know, a few centuries ago our world had a near miss with an alien invasion, and we found out they're on their way back for a rematch. Everything we've worked on to date is to prepare for that future invasion. Your crazy mission would do nothing but leave Earth defenseless. What's the point in the end if Humans get enslaved by the Totalitary?" Ryo argued.

"You say you're all-seeing, right? If the Earth is gonna survive, we need all the help we can get. We had to work very hard to beat back Mal Daggur and _his_ fleet, but we're actually gonna _need_ help from the Thunthen as well. If you really wanna help humanity, why not join our side? You have all this," Rowen gestured to the expanse. "Help us against the Totalitary!"

Avitor stared at them impassively, his arms hanging at his sides. "Boy…" he began in an echoing drawl. "At any point did I give the impression that my course of action is something that can be _negotiated_?" Avitor raised his right arm and in the air behind the ship, dozens and dozens of the honeycomb craft rose, taking aim at Raurgoth who stood on the deck. Raurgoth's eyes widened and he spread his wings wide, brandishing his claws and killing fangs. Avitor swept his arm down and the ships opened fire, peppering the White Dragon with a barrage of missiles. The multiple impacts sent the dragon staggering until he toppled off the deck. Ryo and Rowen could only watch in horror, expecting the dragon to fall into the void below.

Raurgoth opened one eye and glanced about. Black soot tarnished his silver-scaled belly, but otherwise he remained perfectly unscathed. He opened his other eye and craned his head around, startled to find himself just floating there in the air.

"The beast is much more resilient than I anticipated. No matter. Attack," Avitor waved his arm again, and hundreds of honeycomb fliers leaked out from launch bays of surrounding ships.

"I _knew_ it! Ryo, this is a zero-g environment! ARMOR OF STRATA!" Rowen promptly summoned full armor and rose into the air. Ryo watched in confusion as Raurgoth flapped one wing to right his position then flapped both wings and lashed his tail, launching himself like a missile into the fray. Ryo glanced over his shoulder at Avitor, who stood there calmly, not quite smug but not quite fazed either. Ryo looked back at Raurgoth and Rowen-who proceeded to gleefully attack Avitor's forces-then looked back at the alien 'god'.

"We will stop you. Make no mistake about that. The Ronin Warriors are sworn to protect mankind, even from twisted ideals such as yours," Ryo declared and pointed at Avitor.

"You are welcome to try. As long as your strength lasts," Avitor replied simply. Ryo glanced at the battle and crouched testily.

"How do they do this in the movies…" he muttered and pushed down with his toes, launching into the air. He found he could float without having to flap his wings to stay aloft; the zero-g effect Rowen had identified. He looked over his shoulder when he heard an approaching whine and saw one of the honeycomb craft heading towards him. "Oh you wanna play, do you? I'll show you…" Ryo pointed both wingtips at the craft. Fire flickered between the limbs.

The blast blew away the craft but also Ryo as well. "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" Ryo yelped frantically as he tumbled through the air helplessly. As he spun wildly he caught glimpses of an approaching metallic surface; the hull of a ship. He desperately tried to steady himself before he turned into a pancake and barely brought his feet about in time to land on the hull, crouching to ease the shock. He staggered to one side and shook his head, dazed from the unexpected effect and looked out into the expanse. "Okay, this no-gravity thing's gonna take some getting used to…" Ryo muttered and tried to find his friends in the massive expanse.

Rowen moved much easier due to his innate ability. He swooped and arced nimbly, plucking honeycomb fliers from the air as they gave chase. Ryo could barely make him out as a distant blue dot on the other 'side' of the expanse, but could see the brilliant flash of light and the delayed faint rumbling boom of him releasing his Arrow Shock Wave on one of the larger vessels. Some of the ships opened fire with their armaments, but Rowen banked to the side, avoiding each shot. Unlike the more deadly precision and skill of a Thunthen piloting a D-Class fighter, the honeycomb fliers failed to react to such quick and intelligent maneuvering.

Raurgoth, however, seemed to be thoroughly _enjoying_ himself, moving gracefully despite his bulk. Ryo observed how Raurgoth didn't so much as fly rather than coast along using his momentum; angling his wings vertically to steer. Raurgoth latched onto one of the smaller ships and wrapped his arms around the hull, jerking it about until it spun to the side and collided with another ship. As the two vessels ground against each other, Raurgoth braced his feet against the hull and kicked off, beating his wings close to his back to gain speed.

Ryo stood 'up' on the hull and spread his wings. He crouched and pushed off into the expanse again, looking to the side when he heard more craft approaching. Ryo took aim once more with his wingtips, but the second he fired he brought his arms up infront of him and spread his wings, veering to the side to avoid another flier. He repeated this cycle of shooting his wing cannon and realigning, propelling himself through the expanse. Miles away, Raurgoth flew to the side of him continuing his merry rampage. He swung close enough to one ship to bring his tail cracking into the hull then veered away as the ship listed to one side before exploding.

As he slowly regained consciousness, Anubis could just barely hear a deep voice rambling about "destroying all weapons" and "purging violence from Humanity". He heard many explosions and shouts from both Rowen and Ryo then a distant roar that sounded like Raurgoth. He blinked to focus and found himself still sitting in _Raider's_ cockpit. He rubbed his forehead and blinked several more times before glancing at the controls.

"What's going on out there…the others…are engaged in battle…Respond! Respond, blast you!" Anubis tried activating external monitors. Whatever the enemy had used on him had disabled _Raider's_ systems for the time being. No matter what sequences he tried that Naz had taught him to use incase of emergency, nothing worked. "Blasted machine, work!"

Abruptly, Anubis sagged back against the chair and broke out laughing richly. His body shook and he alternated between cackling and giggling then reached down towards the seatbelt buckle. "What-what-wha-ha-haht am I _doing_?!" he wheezed through his teeth then thumbed the manual release for the canopy and shrugged off the safety harness, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You there!" Avitor glanced to the side when he heard a voice and saw a figure emerge from the cockpit of the craft his minions had seized. A gloved hand reached up and peeled off the helmet and auburn hair flared out, drifting in the zero-g. "If you insist on destroying all weapons, you might as well destroy all humans while you're at it!"

"That is not my intent! Humans can never embrace a peaceful existence as long as weapons exist. All the years that have passed have only served to increase humanity's capacity for bloodshed. Only through eliminating such tools can tranquility be achieved!" Avitor argued.

"Then you are a fool to believe your actions would suddenly create a utopia. I cannot abide by such delusions or ignorance. You forgot one critical factor in your grand scheming: Humans _are_ weapons! ARMOR OF CRUELTY! TAO CHUU!" Anubis shed the flight suit he'd been wearing, exposing his sub-armor briefly. Avitor flinched from the eruption of light and when he looked back he saw the man covered in bulky armor that made him look more like a monster.

"Since mankind first looked upon his brother and slew him in a jealous fit, violence has ever been a part of our nature. To deny it is to deny ourselves. I have been many things in my lifetime: soldier, scholar, Warlord and Ronin, and I've learned that no matter how hard one tries, battle burns in our souls like a flame. The only difference is how we wield it!" With that, Anubis swung his chain and hurled it, making sure to keep his toes hooked under the rim of the cockpit.

Avitor leaned to the side and caught the chain easily, holding it slack. "I witnessed firsthand two of the bloodiest conflicts to ever tarnish Earth's history, and I will not see them repeated!" Avitor yanked the chain, trying to fling Anubis up away from the deck. Anubis had prepared for this, though, and kicked off from the cockpit, launching himself towards Avitor. He held his scythe out and flew past Avitor. He felt the blade shudder as it connected with flesh and heard a splatter and saw droplets of a milky-white substance bobbing through the air. He swung down with the scythe and dug the tip into the deck and swung himself around to crouch on the deck. Avitor released the chain and stood there with his back turned to Anubis.

Instead of collapsing as Anubis had expected, Avitor turned around calmly. The wound Anubis had inflicted looked no deeper than a scratch. Anubis' eyes widened but he scowled in determination. "Your youth grants you an impetuousness that can only eagerly embrace savagery. You treat battle as a game, a form of amusement. You cannot understand what I have seen."

"I beg to differ. I've borne witness to countless conflicts which would make the wars you speak of look like petty squabbles," Anubis sneered.

"In another life, perhaps? Your body speaks the truth. Were that I still counted myself as a human, you would be no older than my grandchild," Avitor snorted, drawing a confused stare from Anubis. Perhaps his Dynasty-imparted immortality confused Avitor? "My Benefactor has spoken only truth to me, and I will fulfill my mission regardless of you and your cohorts." Avitor brought one bulky arm infront of his chest then lashed it to the side.

If Anubis hadn't anchored himself to the deck, the force would've sent him careening off entirely. Whatever Avitor channeled, it bore against him like an invisible rushing river, sending his surcoat rippling. Anubis gathered up his chain and pressed the weighted claw into the deck then unhooked the scythe and turned it around so the tip pointed at Avitor. He hunkered down and slipped his fingers into the slit left behind then jerked the handle of the scythe slightly.

Avitor grunted in protest when an energy pulse ejected from the blade struck him in the chest. He did not lose his footing, however, and Anubis caught a glance of the suction pads concealed under the thick hooves. "Do not mistake me for a pacifist. I am not above taking a life as bloodthirsty as yours." Avitor charged towards Anubis, the pads keeping his feet anchored to the deck. Anubis rose to his feet then pushed up into the air out of Avitor's reach. With all of the battles he'd experienced, the disorientation of zero-g had little effect on him. He swung his chain around and hurled it down at the deck again close to Avitor then yanked sharply, pulling himself towards Avitor quickly. Avitor barely managed to bring his arm up in time to block the scythe.

At the same time, on the other side of the expanse, Raurgoth tucked his wings close and began flapping the tips until he began spiraling as he flew. He brought his arms forward and held his hands close to his face, keeping the fingers pressed together tightly. The wake of his passing forced smaller ships off course, sending them crashing into the hulls of larger ships. Ryo paused in his own efforts and watched in awe as Raurgoth barreled through the fleet like a colossal drill. The White Dragon plowed through one ship and lashed his tail, propelling himself onward through another hull. Explosions blossomed in the distance and wrecks drifted through the air. Raurgoth spread his wings and swept up, approaching the 'ceiling' of the expanse.

The maneuvers Raurgoth executed could never be performed in anything more than zero-g. Ryo cheered happily as he watched Raurgoth tuck his body tight and flap his wings, speeding downward like a blade into the deck of one of the bigger ships. The vessel cracked in half and exploded, and Raurgoth emerged from the wreck trailing smoke on his wing limbs before spreading them to level out then sweeping up again to slice through another ship. Blasts fired from some of the heavier artillery frigates merely bounced off of the scales, at worst singeing them. Raurgoth tackled another ship and grappled with it, tumbling through a group of nearby ships and lashing out occasionally with his tail to crumple many hulls.

While Raurgoth busied himself with the outer-most zone, and Ryo remained close to the 'center', Rowen exalted in tearing the middle zone to ribbons. Despite all Avitor's boasting about his power, charged arrow shots obliterated honeycomb fliers like burst light bulbs. Rowen viewed the antics of himself and Raurgoth as practice; if they ever caught one of Mal Daggur's super-carriers descending through the atmosphere, they could attack it directly where the altitude would grant the massive dragon freefall. Perhaps being accosted by a 200-ton dragon would make the Thunthen think twice about recklessly firing the _Vyerrdeklagn_.

An energy blast that passed too close for comfort by Rowen's face jolted him out of his battle-inspired daydreaming and he noticed many of the larger ships clustering up, trying to corral him. He nocked an arrow and pulled back on the string but before he could focus, a blast from behind forced him to bank, disrupting his concentration. More honeycomb fliers swarmed out of the larger ships, like bees responding to an intruder. Rowen had to keep moving to avoid being overwhelmed. He tried diving through the gaps between adjacent ships but they began firing simultaneously, creating a deadly burning lattice of energy beams.

Raurgoth hissed and faltered when he felt the sting and glanced at his rump to see a smoldering patch of hide. White scales flaked off, exposing the pink skin. Successive shots struck his wing limbs, disrupting the rhythm he'd practiced since the battle began. He clutched onto the hull of a large ship and crawled beneath it, using it as a shield against others ships that approached. He looked over his shoulder and found himself close to the 'wall' of the expanse. Cautiously, he reached out and scraped it with his talons and found it to be solid despite the shifting bands of color. Digging his claws into the hull, he tugged the ship with him, hunkering behind it as more vessels approached. He heard the echoing metallic clicks and whirrs but could not see hatches opening up and spindly turrets extending out like insect legs from the hulls.

Just as the turret heads began glowing, Raurgoth braced both feet against the "wall" and gave an almighty shove, using the ship as a shield from exploding debris and fire as he plowed through the fleet surrounding him. His shield began to crack in half and he emerged from the destruction roaring as both halves drifted away and collided with other ships.

Anubis just barely caught a glimpse of the feat, but saw only explosions being too far away to have witnessed the spectacular tactic. He focused primarily on his foe, who proved less of a god and more of a goon. "Where is all your great power? If you are so mighty, how is it my friends tear your 'advanced' fleet to ribbons? Can you not strike me down with but a thought if you claim you shaped this realm?" Anubis taunted. Avitor remained mute as he glared up at Anubis, bracing his right arm against the inner edge of the kusari-gama's scythe.

"I see then, you require total focus to bring your powers to bear. Only your decades of solitude granted you power, and with us disrupting your focus, you are weak! You have no intention of abolishing war; you're merely a cowardly tyrant! Humans are passionate by nature, and only by facing battle can we ever truly live!" Anubis raised the scythe and swung down, intending to slice more forcefully into the alien's body. Avitor brought his hand up and caught the upper edge of the scythe with his palm, holding it firm. This time, zero-g worked against Anubis, not giving him enough physical strength for a more effective stroke. Anubis growled in frustration, but Avitor pulled the scythe close, bringing Anubis within inches of his face.

"Aleksander and Gage felt the same way as you, and where did it lead them?! They are _dead_! And their children now walk the same path of destruction!" Avitor shouted, abandoning his impassive facade. Anubis made a puzzled scowl; Avitor spoke those names as if he _expected_ Anubis to know them… Without warning, Avitor pushed up mightily and shoved Anubis into the air above the deck. He remained standing securely while Anubis drifted. "I have waited decades to prepare my fleet." Anubis glanced around and spotted Ryo banking and swooping to avoid pursuing fliers. "I can afford to wait a few more." To the opposite, Anubis saw Rowen steadily being boxed in by larger ships. "I am incredibly patient, but you," Far by the outer ring, Raurgoth crouched atop a ship and inhaled deeply, unleashing his fire in a devastating cone against oncoming ships. "_You_ have exhausted my patience.

"You insist humans are weapons? Then perhaps I will cull the herd, and in doing so, breed the bloody urges out of them so they will never so much as lift a stone against their brothers. The greatest cause of suffering comes from senseless war."

"NO!" Anubis shrieked. "THE GREATEST CAUSE OF SUFFERING COMES FROM FOOLS LIKE YOU! ARROGANT WORMS WHO BELIEVE _THEY_ AND _ONLY_ THEY ARE RIGHT, AND EVERYONE ELSE IS WRONG, AND ANYONE WHO FEELS OTHERWISE DESERVES TO DIE! YOU PRESUME TO FOIST YOUR PERFECT VISION ON OTHERS REGARDLESS OF THEIR CHOICE! I WILL _DIE_ BEFORE I LET _YOU_-WHO HAVE RENOUNCED YOUR HUMANITY-DICTATE THE FUTURE OF MAN! QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Anubis bellowed loud enough to be heard for miles.

The act of swinging his chain pulled him further away from the deck of the mothership, but when he hurled the claw, it whistled through the air and struck true, planting itself in the deck just infront of Avitor. The alien took a step back and glared up at Anubis scornfully but grunted in concern when the deck began shuddering. Black chains spawned through the interior, burrowing through bulkheads and erupting through the hull, arcing up and around. Dozens of weighted claws snagged into the metal plates.

"You are more monster than man, and _you_ presume to lecture _me_ on humanity?!" Avitor yelled back scornfully. Anubis recalled his chain and began swinging it again.

"I was once a Dark Warlord, called the Ogre by many, and justly so for I was the Dark Warlord of Cruelty. Humans can be compassionate or cruel; both or either. Every day I remind myself of that duality. Now I am a Ronin Warrior, and I have pledged to protect mankind from all evils, even if I _die_ trying! QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Anubis hurled the chain once more, drawing himself closer to the deck. More chains burrowed through the mothership before bursting up onto the deck. A portion of metal plating peeling away knocked the _Raider_ loose and sent it drifting away from the massive ship.

Ryo paused when he noticed the honeycomb fliers chasing him began moving erratically, like bees thrown off their signal. He looked over his shoulder and gasped, horrified to see the mothership tangled in a mass of black chains like brambles choking a log. Raurgoth remained crouched on one of the few ships he hadn't smashed to bits and observed from a distance. Rowen noticed the sudden lapse too and dove out of the way as the ships corralling him collided with each other, having lost any form of guidance from their master.

"Humanity will never be able to attain the enlightenment I have as long as they cling to wanton destruction!" Avitor cried, almost sounding desperate.

"If attaining enlightenment means ending up looking like you, then I'll gladly tread the path of battle. That is _MY_ choice! QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Anubis hurled his chain again. This time, the burrowing chains struck the delicate engines of the mothership and fire surged through the corridors and bulkheads. Avitor remained standing on the gradually splintering deck, staggering to one side as explosions nearby sent sheets of metal flying. The rear of the mothership ripped apart in a brilliant bloom. Metal squealed and buckled, and parts of the hull peeled off like blisters.

"NOTHING IS LEARNED FROM VIOLENCE!" Avitor bellowed in a grieved tone before an explosion beneath his feet swallowed him entirely.

"ANUBIS! NO!" Ryo shrieked when he saw the lone figure hovering above the mothership disappear in an erupting fireball. The mothership shuddered and listed to one side before convulsing again and bursting in a deafening explosion. The force pushed Ryo back and he flapped desperately to stabilize himself, but he felt something grab him by the arm and looked to the side to see a grim-faced Rowen. The two of them stared aghast at the burning remains of Avitor's mothership. Fire danced along the skeletal slag that remained of the frame, and successive explosions dotted the lower hull. The two warriors stared speechlessly.

A black chain shot out from the flaming ruin and snagged the partial hull of a battered ship close to where the two Ronin hovered. Ryo and Rowen stared at it, wondering if the explosions had merely knocked it loose. The chain hung slack and drifted. Suddenly it went taut and Ryo and Rowen cheered ecstatically when a humanoid form shot out from the inferno.

Only charred shreds of the surcoat remained, exposing most of the bulky armor beneath. Blackened bits broke off and drifted away. The silvery helmet crest remained untarnished, though a bit smudged in a few places. Anubis braced his feet against the metal plate and stood.

"ANUBIS! YOU'RE TOO TOUGH TO DIE!" Ryo hollered as he and Rowen approached. Anubis reached towards his chin, pulling the helmet off and shrugging his hair loose.

"Well, if I'm going to die for good someday, I might as well make it worthwhile, and this fellow didn't seem quite worthy. The tragic fool…he forgot that humanity learns nothing by shunning their violent nature. Only after the bloody battle is the bitter lesson ever truly learned…we must embrace both sides," Anubis spoke and stared solemnly at the smoking wreck.

The three of them gasped and looked "up" when they heard what sounded like a groaning echo. They saw the darkness they had passed through earlier roiling and varying in hue. "Without Avitor around to control it, the rift's becoming unstable! We gotta get out of here before we end up being stuck for who knows how long!" Rowen exclaimed. He and Ryo began ascending towards the "ceiling". Anubis spotted the drifting _Raider_ and hurled his chain toward it, catching the cockpit carefully and tugging himself towards it.

"Heaven knows Naz will have my hide if I don't return this contraption of his in one piece…" Anubis grumbled and seated himself. The systems-freed from Avitor's meddling- started up easily now, and the engines hummed to life. Anubis began closing the cockpit but paused in buckling himself in when he spotted something in the distance. "Ryo? What on Earth is Raurgoth doing?" Anubis asked over his wrist-com.

The White Dragon had grabbed the edge of the deck of the intact ship he'd been standing on and beat his wings powerfully, pulling the ship towards the inky black rift. The ship stretched twice as long as Raurgoth's body including the tail, but Raurgoth refused to release his hold.

"He's trying to bring it with him…but why?" Rowen remarked, puzzled.

"No idea. Maybe he wants a souvenir! Let's book it before that portal closes!" Ryo shouted and flapped his wings. He and Rowen ascended and entered the seething black.

* * *

"-just appeared out of nowhere! Hostiles captured Anubis and the prototype, and the dragon titan gave pursuit, but the portal swallowed them all! I-" Naz Dassyr paused in speaking into his gauntlet communicator when he saw the faint distortion in the air. Both red eyebrows went up in shock and his jaw hung slack at the sight of the swirling smoking portal appearing just as quickly as it had vanished. He had been straddling the skybike he'd ridden to the crater, but stepped away and ran away a distance before skidding to a halt upon seeing two small armored figures exiting the portal. He identified them as Ryo and Rowen.

Ryo-spoiled by the zero-g-had to resume flapping his wings to remain in the air, while Rowen floated close by. The two of them turned around to face the portal, waiting anxiously. Naz let out a yelp of triumph as he saw a familiar winged craft emerge from the rift. He watched _Raider_ whistle overhead and swing around, coming low for a landing near where Naz had parked his skybike. Naz heard an echoing roar and looked back towards the portal.

A colossal hull pushed out through the white swirl, and like fog peeling away from sudden movement, the violet edge swirled and expanded and Naz could see the White Dragon emerge clutching the edge of the ship's deck. Raurgoth spread his wings and flapped desperately.

"We're back in Earth gravity now! There's no _way_ he can hold that on his own!" Rowen shouted in horror as the hull descended rapidly. Raurgoth kept beating his wings, keeping the left at full stretch and moving the right in a curve. He coiled his tail under the hull.

"I think he's trying to set it down in Danae's Crater! Rowen, try to help him guide it in!" Ryo suggested frantically.

"Oh I'm gonna regret this in the morning…" Rowen grumbled then raised both arms, holding his palms forward and fingers straight. Ryo and Naz watched in wonder as the air rippled, becoming an invisible ramp along which slid the keel of the colossal vessel. The keel scraped one edge of the crater, cracking off chunks of rock but otherwise remaining intact. Rowen's face twisted in concentration. Metal groaned and creaked as the vessel settled into the crater and came to a stop. Far above them, the swirling portal shrank before beginning to fade.

"Ryo!" Naz shouted as he ran towards the descending Ronin Leader. "You're back already?"

"Huh?" Ryo made a face as he alighted on the ground and folded the leathery dragon wings. He glanced from Naz to the residual distortion in the sky above then back at Naz again. "What are you talking about? We had a pretty rough battle in there."

"Some sort of time-dilation effect, I assume…what…what is _this_?" Naz stepped away from Ryo and craned his head up the hull of the vessel arcing above like a cliff face.

It looked like a flat-decked naval aircraft carrier from a distance. Gold, red, and silver adorned the seams and edges of the shining black hull. Bright yellow stripes decorated the deck, mimicking a landing strip pattern. A multi-tiered structure loomed at the rearmost of the deck; the bridge perhaps? Narrow slits along the underside of the deck's edge displayed what looked like compacted flaps of metal. Multiple seams in the hull indicated possible doors or hatches. A cluster of yawning cylinders protruded from the rear; the main engines.

"Eyurodin's Name…look at the _size_ of it! Ahhh…" If Ryo thought Naz resembled a kid in a candy store with _Raider_ before, now he looked like a kid on Christmas Day. "The technology…the craftsmanship…it's _decades_ ahead of even our own! _Imagine_ what secrets we could _learn_ from reverse-engineering it! I-…uhhhh…" Naz trailed off in an uneasy groan and his face wrinkled in a awkward grimace.

Ryo, Rowen, and Naz could only watch as the white tail coiled up along the deck. The thick white limbs tucked together and the pearly wings folded along the back ridge. The sinewy neck rest atop the crossed forearms and the beak plate almost touched one knee.

Raurgoth closed both eyes and his mighty chest rose and fell with each breath as he settled in for a comfortable nap atop the deck of the captured ship. Ryo, Rowen, and Naz blinked dumbly. They didn't so much as glance at Anubis as he sauntered over, holding his helmet in his right hand with two fingers lazily. He placed left hand on his hip and cocked his head to one side.

"You know…the old myths of dragons hoarding treasure have their roots in fact. Precious metals tend to be the only bedding dragons can sleep on without it bursting into flame."

"Well…" Ryo made a face and scratched the back of his head. Rowen raised an eyebrow and Naz merely stood there, staring dumbly. "…he _is_ sorta sleeping on treasure."

Raurgoth's nostrils flared and he yawned briefly, displaying his teeth.

* * *

Palm fronds swayed overhead in the gentle ocean breeze, allowing only the thinnest bands of sunlight through. A figure reclined on a vinyl lounge chair and skinny arms extended in a stretch before folding back over the white undershirt and colorful Hawaiian shirt. "Man…now _this_ is the life…peace and quiet…plentiful plenty…and a staff of Polynesian pretties to tend to my every need…Heck of a pension," Professor Lazro Cochran sighed and relaxed in his seat. A comely woman with tanned skin stooped down to offer him a drink from a glass of fruit juice. His gaze slid down from her plump lips, past the blinking metal collar circling her neck that rendered her utterly servile to him, and down her chest towards her-

A digital beeping disrupted the idyllic atmosphere. Lazro frowned, and in doing so the sunglasses he wore slid down his nose. He looked to the other side and saw a woman walk over carrying a plate with a cordless phone resting in the center. The phone rang repeatedly.

"...Now, there's only one person I know who could possibly be calling me way out here…" Lazro reached over and retrieved the phone from its cradle and held it to his ear. "Yello…Bru, buddy! Hey! How's it going?...Yeah…I gathered as much seeing as how the sky didn't burst into flames and all. Sucks too. I really wanted to try out that nice indestructible bunker your guys built me under the mansion," Lazro tilted his head to the side and glanced at said opulent mansion in the middle of the island he'd selected to live out the remainder of his days in perfect bliss away from any possibility of prosecution or punishment.

Lazro puckered his lips in a pout and remained silent a few moments. "Well, can't win'em all I guess. How's Daggy?...Yikes…well…can't say I didn't warn him…" Lazro muttered under his breath. "Oh, my bad. Sorry, I forget you guys can hear so well with those itty bitty ears of yours," he hastily apologized, flinching in his seat. He listened for several moments again.

"Oh I'm all ears. I know I told Daggy I didn't care for intelligent company and all, but I have to admit I'm going a little stir-crazy. I mean, these girls are good conversation pieces but poor conversationalists if you get my drift," Lazro chuckled and glanced about at his loyal servants.

Suddenly Lazro sat bolt upright in the lounge chair and swung to the side, setting his feet on the ground. "'Genetic reconstruction'? Really?" Lazro pulled off the sunglasses and set them aside then reached for his front breast pocket to retrieve his reading glasses. "Tell me more…" he whispered and narrowed his eyes, his interest piqued. Idle hands needed new devil's mischief…


End file.
